A Change in Events
by Lovely Little Lina
Summary: What if Elphaba and Fiyero's paths had crossed before they met at Shiz. What if they met at Kiamo Ko instead? What on earth would happen? If you don't already know: Fiyeraba. I might speed up the growing process to get them into Shiz.
1. Elphaba, Elphaba Thropp

**New story! Yes! Reveiw please. Because reviews for other stories have slowed dramatically. Anyway, I just got this and I don't know where it's going, but I know it's a Fiyeraba. Yes it is. **

* * *

The young girl in the back of the caravan read and re-read the letter in her hands. Her father had sent her away while keeping her sister with him always. Finally finishing running her dark eyes over the words she threw it aside on the wood. 

Her knees were pulled up to her chest against the side of the canvas surrounding her. Over her long black hair she wore a black shall to hide herself. It covered her eyes and most of her face. With her black dress she seemed to be just another part of the shadows.

Her eyes closed as she tried to go to sleep. She felt the movement of the caravan rock her gently back and forth as if she was on a boat. At the thought her eyes shot open and she whimpered slightly. A boat on the water was not a great thought for her now.

The movement suddenly stopped and people began to get off. She grabbed her bag and the letter beside her before quickly swinging her legs off the side and standing up. She peered around her caravan cart and saw multiple people talking to each other in friendly tones while eating various snacks.

The 13-year-old girl stepped out and found the caravan leader. "Excuse me." She said quietly. Her voice was soft due to her rare use of it and she failed to grab her attention. "Excuse me!" The young girl said slightly louder than before. The woman continued to talk with a man who looked to be the cook. "Excuse me!" She screamed and a loud bang sound filled the air around the caravan. The crowd around the cook turned to look at the young girl in surprise.

"Yes?" The woman said to her stepping forward out of the mass of people. The young green girl stepped back slightly.

"How much further until we reach Kiamo Ko?" She questioned her voice getting softer. The cook now stepped forward looking extremely angered.

"Whatever magic you just did, could have been dangerous-"

"Magic?" The cook ignored her question and turned to face the leader.

"Oatsie, she could be dangerous and should be thrown out."

"No! I have to get to Kiamo Ko." The crowd was silent now listening intently to what Oatsie would say.

"We shall have a vote." She finally said trying to sound fair to the group. All agreed except of course for the little girl. "All opposed of throwing out the girl raise your hand."

The little girl quickly raised her hand causing the sleeve to fall and reveal a skinny green arm. The few others who had raised their hands quickly lowered them as they saw this.

"Seeing as there is only one I'm sorry to say we have to leave you here Miss..."

"Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp." The girl angrily lifted her bag to throw it over her shoulder gripping her letter tightly in her free hand. "Don't forget my name. You'll here it again."

With that said she stormed off away from the stopped caravan and into the darkness of the long road to her new home of Kiamo Ko.


	2. The Prince of Bad Impressions

**Next Chapter Yeah it's up quick because I wrote it yesterday before I posted the story. Hope you like it okay. The entrance of the Prince. In this story though it is more based on the book I made it him somewhat an idiot and obnoxious.**

**Disclaimer: I DO not OWN WICKED! This is not a subliminal message. That is all!

* * *

**All around her was dirt. Dirt, dirt and more dirt. The road and what surrounded it. After a few hours of walking her feet hurt and she could barely see in front of her anymore. It had gotten so dark.

"I'll never get there. I can't even see my hand in front of my face. And I should be able to." She pulled her veil back from her face and allowed her hair to unfurl down her back. It fell slightly in her face but it was dark enough for her not to notice.

A sound behind her caused her to turn quickly on her heel to look behind her. She felt something brush lightly against her leg and jumped back in surprise. Her green hand fumbled for something in her bag and she managed to grab a match and light it against her bag.

Looking down she saw a large black dog tall as her own knees at her feet. His bushy tail wagged behind him as he saw who he was next to. Smiling in relief she bent down to his level and scratched behind his ear gently.

"Where are you from, boy? You can't be all alone." The green girl said to the animal now panting in excitement as she continued to scratch behind his ear. He froze in a pose pointing out in front of him. He understood her.

"Can you show me?" The dog unfroze from his stance and looked up at her seeming to smile. He then ran at a slower pace then usual with her at his heels barking every so often to make sure she was still behind him.

The pair soon reached what looked like a huge castle by its outline in the shadows. The dog gently pushed open the iron gates with his nose and allowed her to walk in front of him through the gate.

It was a huge castle. In fact a massive castle which could've held most of the people in Quadling country. The dog walked in closing the gate behind him and then ran off into what seemed like a courtyard.

"Wait." She called after it running slowly after it. The green girl stopped abruptly when she saw more than the figure of a dog in the courtyard. There was a flickering of light like a fire, which out did her small flame greatly in giving off light. She saw the dim outline of another dog besides her newfound friend and a boy about her age and height as well.

"Hey, you! Where were you Roan? Wondering around again?" The boy's voice greeted the dog happily and the other dog stood and growled sensing her presence. The boy looked up curiously and then stood quickly straightening himself as he saw her form.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a completely different tone than he had spoken to the dog. "Who are you?" The other dog walked forward growling deeply at her.

Frightened by the animal before her she stepped back and behind the fence. "I could ask you the same question, but I need another one answered. Is this Kiamo Ko?" She asked stepped up on stones to grip the bars of the fence as the dog stalked around the gate.

Elphaba flattened herself against the iron bars and inched further away from the gate. "Yes, it is. Who wants to know?" She heard him just behind her as she moved over towards a tree.

"Elphaba Thropp. I've come to stay for awhile." She glanced back at him and saw his curious look. The dog growled louder and she moved further away and closer to the tree.

"Really? What makes you think you will be welcome?" The boy jumped up onto stone behind the bars to be right behind her. To her immense surprise he was slightly taller than she was. The dog barked fiercely making her jump back even further and causing him to laugh.

She reached into her bag over her shoulder and pulled out the letter her father had given her. "Yeah I can really read in the dark." He said rolling his blue eyes at her though taking it from her hand. The young girl held up the match she was holding over the paper so that he could read.

His gaze lingered slightly on her green hand before lowering to read the letter she had handed him. His eyes scanned the page before him quickly and then looked back up at her. The dog behind her barked and she turned sharply to find it closer.

"Will you call off your dog please?" She begged looking at him pleadingly with her own dark eyes. A smirk spread across his face at her words and he shook his head. Her mouth fell open and the dog growled behind her baring its teeth.

Then it lunged at her tearing the end of her skirt. She screamed in fear and gripped the fence tightly within her hands. With all her strength she pulled herself up feeling the dog rip more of her dress off. She swung her legs over the fence and sat on top of it breathing in relief of being out of reach.

She looked down to find him staring at her, but not her eyes. Looking down she saw that she was now missing more than half of her dress skirt. Quickly she jumped down and flattened it out while moving into the corner glaring at the boy. "You know who I am, who are you?"

The boy smirked at her wickedly and then met her gaze. "I'm Fiyero Tiggular. Otherwise known as the prince of the Arjikis." Her eyes went wide and she quickly bowed her head low.

"I'm sorry Master Tiggular."

"Yes, I'm sure you are." He said sitting himself down on a bench behind him. The friendlier dog came up to her and rubbed against her leg warming it. She sat down on the rocks and pet the dog gently smiling now that the meaner one couldn't reach her.

"What is his name?" She asked the prince looking up. He was once again looking at her and watching her and the dog curiously. He sat up from his position of leaning back against the wall of the castle and sat forward.

"Roan and he usually is afraid of strangers." Elphaba smiled and slid onto the ground to allow the large dog to sit in her lap. Fiyero laughed and stood up to walk over and sit beside them petting the dog as well.

"Roan. That's a beautiful name." She lowered her head next to the dog and allowed him to lick her face making her giggle softly. Fiyero laughed beside her and her head came up.

"I named him. My parents thought they were weird names." He told her leaning back and staring upwards. The green girl turned her gaze back to the dog to scratch behind his ear again.

"I don't think they are weird at all. Your name isn't weird either Master Tiggular." She felt his eyes on her this time and kept her eyes locked on the dog in her lap. The other dog barked fiercely making her jump.

"Quiet Demon!" Fiyero yelled at the dog. She looked over her shoulder to see the dog sit, but never once stopped watching them.

"Demon fits him." Fiyero laughed softly at this and smiled at her glancing over his shoulder at the dog again. Roan rolled over in her lap to ask for a belly rub.

"Yes, well Miss Elphaba I didn't know it would when I gave it to him." She giggled softly at this and rubbed the dog's stomach lovingly. "He seems to have taken a liking to you. I can't blame him."

Elphaba's head shot up and she looked quickly over at him. His eyes were wide as if he knew what he had just said now. He looked at her and saw the curl of a smile on her lips.

"What?" He searched her face for an explanation for her new expression. The dog looked up for a reason why he was no longer being pet.

"You want me to rub _your _belly Master Tiggular?" He jumped up and stumbled away from her as she began to laugh at him.

"No. No. That's not what I meant. I...I just meant he hasn't been pet like that in awhile and it's good for him to get attention. That's why he should like you." She smiled up at him slyly and went back to petting the dog's stomach.

"All right Master Tiggular I was only joking." She pushed the dog gently off her lap and stood. Her green hands moved to smooth out her dress as she walked over to where he had moved. Roan followed her just a step behind.

"I think he has latched onto you, Miss Elphaba." She glanced down and giggled at him following her. She reached down to scratch behind his ear before turning to look at Fiyero.

"So, may I ask what the Prince is doing outside the castle in the dark?" His hand went up to rub the back of his neck at her question and he looked behind her. She glanced over and saw the fire she had seen before next to a blanket lying on the ground.

"I like to sleep outside." He mumbled not meeting her eyes when she turned back towards him. "I love to see the stars."

"So do I Master Tiggular. They're absolutely beautiful." She walked around the fire and dropped her bag down beside the blanket before sitting herself down on it. She laid back and gazed upwards at the stars.

"What are you doing?" He asked walking over and sitting beside her on the blanket. Her head came back up to look at him curiously.

"That's a stupid question." She rested her head back down keeping her gaze on the stars above her.

"I didn't think so." She laughed and turned on her side to face him. The smile she wore was sweet and happy. He found it beautiful, which was odd for him.

"Of course you wouldn't think it was stupid you said it." She said sitting up and meeting his gaze. "I would find it odd if you thought it was stupid." He laughed at her explanation and lay back himself in his usual spot on the ground.

"That makes perfect sense. Why didn't I think of that?" She lay back as well and looked at the stars again. He heard Demon growling behind the fence and glanced at Elphaba beside him to make sure she wasn't noticing. She wasn't to his great relief.

"Well probably because Master Tiggular you are too busy with running around outside the castle to think about things." His head turned sharply sideways to look at her with wide blue eyes.

"Hey! I think plenty of the time I'm out here. When hunting I think all the- umph." Roan was walking over the prince's chest to reach Elphaba's lap again and robbed him of breath. He heard her laughing beside him and glared at her as the dog reached her lap and lay down.

"You hunt? Great so you're basically never in the castle?"

"Basically never inside, no."

"Why?" She asked him curiously looking at him with what seemed to be interest. Roan growled softly in her lap as she scratched behind his ear.

"Well my father really doesn't expect much from me. He started searching for a woman for me to marry already. He would've started when I was 7, but I convinced him not to. We're not really close."

The girl only nodded as the dog in her lap rolled over begging for a belly rub as before. She surrendered and scratched his stomach as well. "My father either didn't want me there or doesn't think it good for me to keep me with him."

He turned at her reply to his family story with one of her own beginning. The obnoxious prince found himself interested in this green traveler.

"He chose to keep my sister with him though." She added scratching Roan's stomach slower as her thoughts fell back to her family.

"You have a sister? Is she green or blue?" He asked grinning as he finished his mock question. Her eyes snapped to his face in a fierce glare that startled him slightly.

"Yes, I have a sister and no she is normally colored. That's not what's wrong with her." Her eyes moved back to the dog that had looked up at them curiously when her petting stopped. He now relaxed in her lap when she started again.

"What do you mean?" He inquired looking at her curiously and seeing her somber expression. Sighing she turned to face him stopping her scratching again.

"She was born without any arms. Mother wouldn't say why, but Nanny said it was because of her attempts to keep her from being green." She said meeting his blue eyes with her own brown ones. She seemed to be staring right through him.

"Oh, I see." He sighed breaking eye contact and looking at the fire in front of him dying. Elphaba laid back down with Roan in her lap still and pet him gently.

In a few minutes Roan's head came up and looked around him curiously. "What?" Fiyero asked looking at the dog. A green hand lay on the blanket inches from his and off of the dog. His eyes moved to her face to see that she had fallen asleep. "I guess she's staying then."


	3. Friend Or Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Wicked. That's clear now. It should really be known anyway. But I guess we still have to say it. Like I said I made Fiyero a mild bastard in my story. For now.

* * *

**The green girl opened her eyes to find a growling dog before her. She bolted upright and startled the dog sleeping in her lap. Quickly she moved away from the snarling dog. She heard a laugh from behind her and saw the prince leaning up against the castle wall while sitting on a bench.

"You let him in on purpose." She accused backing away from the dog and closer to the prince. He laughed again sitting up straight and watching her move.

"I might have." This earned him a glare from her before Demon barked which made her jump back against the wall. The prince laughed harder at her sudden movement of fear.

"Call him off now." She demanded from him as she glared at him with her fierce eyes. His laughter died slightly as her eyes bored into his own. The prince then shook his head smirking. Demon lunged forward and snapped dangerously close to her. The green girl screamed and jumped onto the bench Fiyero had been lounging on.

"Hey! If you don't mind I was laying here." He said attempting to push her onto the ground and away from his lounging spot.

"If you don't mind I'm trying to keep what's left of my dress intact." She flattened her skirt as she said this noticing his eyes narrow at her tone.

"Now I'm not going to call him off you. You've lost your chance." He turned away from her not wanting to hear her remark, which he new was coming.

"No! I...You little..." The dog barked loudly making her eyes go wide and her head turn to face the animal. "What do you want from me?" She begged the animal. Demon only growled in response and lunged forward. At his movement Elphaba screamed and fell back over Fiyero who had been lounging again.

"Get off me!" He tried to push her off him, but stopped when he noticed she was shaking. He looked around her to her face and saw her staring in wide-eyed fear at the dog before her. The dog barked again and she jumped back into him. "Stop you're smashing me against the wall." He said pushing against her back and trying to get out from behind her.

Demon then lunged again and she screamed and turned around to hide herself from him. Fiyero stood there frozen as she buried her face in his shoulder shaking still from fear of him. He didn't know what to do. She had suddenly thrown herself into him and startled him. Had he scared her that bad?

"Miss Elphaba? I'll call him off okay." He told her gently before turning his attention to the dog. "Demon! Leave!" He shouted and the dog growled once more before turning and stalking out of the courtyard.

As soon as the dog had turned a corner he turned his gaze back to the girl at his shoulder. "All right? He's gone." Elphaba's head came up and she wore a triumphant smirk on her face as she looked at him.

"See I always have another chance." She said breaking away from him and turning on her heel back to the blanket. His mouth fell open at the realization of what had just happened. He walked over to the blanket with her looking confused still.

"You...that...all of it?" She giggled softly and gathered up ripped pieces of her skirt from the night before. His eyes never left her even as she moved around the courtyard quickly.

"Yes, all of it. You didn't think I would actually fall into your arms wanting protection? From you?" She stood up straight and walked to the other end of the courtyard to the edge of the blanket to dig through her bag.

His mouth closed and his blue eyes narrowed at her statement. "I can too protect you. I hunt everyday and have to kill multiple animals for food. I think I can defend against my own dog thank you very much!" He retorted glaring at her.

The girl's eyes glanced up once from the contents of her bag before she drew out another dress. This one also black as was the one she wore. She stood up straight holding the dress over one arm. "I'm sure you can protect anyone. Just don't expect me to want your protection."

Elphaba turned on her heel and left through the other entrance to the courtyard. She went behind a tree and quickly changed into her other dress so, as she didn't have to wear the ripped one all day. Walking back to the courtyard she found the prince sitting down on the blanket with her bag in his lap.

"Care to explain yourself?" He threw the bag to his side as he heard her voice. He stared at the ground beside him avoiding her gaze. "Maybe you'd rather be quiet and allow me to assume." She walked over to snatch up her bag from the ground. He glanced up from the ground to look at her, but then looked away as she looked back at him.

"Find anything of interest?" He actually had found multiple dresses and a few notebooks full of essays and different pieces of work. She was obviously smart. "No? All right then." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave the courtyard.

"Wait!" He called scrambling to his feet like a pup who had lost it's master. "Want a tour of the castle and grounds?" He offered as an apology for his stupid actions. She turned around thinking it over for seconds before sighing and nodding her head gently.

"All right. We have a lot of ground to cover so let's get started." He smiled warmly at her trying to get her to talk to him like she had last night. "You hate me now don't you?"

"Hate is a strong word." She retorted as they began to walk out of the courtyard and into the grass behind the castle. "I would say it as strongly dislike."

"Yeah that's not much different than hate." She shrugged at him and looked back ahead of her. "So where in the grounds are we-"

"Fiyero!" Came a shrill voice from the castle now above them both. Elphaba saw Fiyero's eyes shut tightly and his teeth grit before he turned to face the window.

"Yes mother?" He called to her in a less than enthusiastic voice. Elphaba's eyes went from his mother to him until she was mentioned.

"Who is that girl with you?" The woman asked curiously trying to see her more clearly from the distance she was standing.

"Mother, this is Elphaba Thropp. She has a letter that I will show you later. Right now I'm showing her the grounds."

"Nice to meet you." Elphaba shouted to her curtsying sweetly before Fiyero grabbed her arm to turn her away and start walking again.

"Nice to meet you as well." She heard her call behind her. She tried to look back, but Fiyero pulled her harder.

"Where are we going?" She asked not bothering to fight as he pulled her into the trees. He then stopped and let go of her wrist letting out a sigh of relief.

"Away from them." He answered breathing deeply and smiling at her as he leaned against a tree. "I really don't want to talk to them right now."

"About what do you need to talk about?" She asked sitting at the foot of the tree opposite him. He slid down the trunk and sat on the ground facing her.

"You." He answered simply smirking slightly and lounging back against the trunk. Her eyes went wide and she looked confused.

"Why on earth me?" He sat up straight again made his face look stern. He then spoke in a deep voice meant to mimic his father.

"You are not yet the king of this stronghold and do not have the power to permit who can cannot stay here. Send her away! Now!" Elphaba giggled at his impression and then looked slightly more serious except for her smile.

"Would they really do that?" He looked at her for seconds without answering and then made multiple hand gestures.

"I don't think they would send you away due to the hospitable reputation we have." She smiled and nodded as if to reassure herself of that. "I'm pretty sure. I really don't know much about what they will do I really..."

"If you stopped talking now it would be great."

He grinned at her and leaned his head back against a tree to look at the sky. Elphaba's eyes wandered around the trees and greenery around them. Getting on her knees she found a bunch of wild flowers behind the tree she had been sitting at and began to pick a bunch. Though she knew that in her care they would probably die.

"Oh!" Came Fiyero's voice making her head turn around to look at him curiously. He was digging through his pockets furiously looking for something that he had apparently forgotten about. "I still have your letter, Miss Elphaba."

A look of realization dawned on her and she turned around to face him just as he stood to hand it to her. "I didn't realize I still had it. I usually just forget about things so that may be the reason."

"Again, you should stop talking." She said taking the letter and tucking it away under the tie of her dress and gripping her flowers in her other hand.

"Flowers for me? Thanks so much." He said snatching them from her hand and turning to walk away with them. She was quicker than he had expected though. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her. Then grabbed the flowers back roughly, not once letting her glare leave his face.

"Do you want me to hate you?" He had had his mouth open at her reaction to him stealing her flowers, but now he closed hit and felt his jaw lock. He stepped forward until he was directly in front of her only inches away.

"Why would I want that? More importantly why would I care what you think?" She didn't meet his eyes, which were only inches from her own, but instead looked down. Then to his great surprise she stood on her toes to be able to whisper into his ear in a very unexpected seductive voice.

"Because, Master Tiggular, I'm a dangerous friend to have, but an even more dangerous enemy." His breathing stopped for seconds as he felt her hair brush against his cheek for a few very short seconds. For what seemed like too soon she pulled away grinning wickedly at him before turning on her heel and walking away through the trees back towards the castle.

He stood frozen for a second before he shook his head as if clearing it followed her out of the forest surrounding the castle. "Where are you going? You don't know where to go!" He called when he was within earshot of her. She turned around continuing to walk, but backwards to look at him. Her grin had turned to another smile that he found beautiful.

"Well I know where the front door is." She told him before turning and breaking into a run which made her skirts fly out behind her to the castle doors. He followed farther behind hoping that they were locked so she couldn't get in before him.

She found them open slightly and pulled hard throwing them open. Laughing as she glanced behind her she ran through the doors. Every so often she would glance over her shoulder to see if he was following he didn't seem to be.

"You can't hide from me in my own castle." She froze at his voice and laughed softly. Then she heard footsteps follow her own up the steps just below her own landing. She raced up more stairs before she was right outside a tower room.

"Want to bet on that?" She said loudly into the hall around her. It echoed around the hall making it almost impossible for him to find her.

"Damn it." She heard him say from below her. Another smile spread across her face as she heard it and then turned to the door and forcefully pushed it open. The sight of the room momentarily threw her from her mission of hiding from Prince Fiyero.

The huge window was facing her and showing her the massive land of the Vinkus. There was a bed in the corner with multiple shelves covering the walls. It seemed perfect for hiding from anyone. The room looked untouched by anyone. To her it was the perfect room.

A noise from somewhere outside the door threw her back to the reality of her mission to hide from him. She jumped across the room quietly knocking some small items on the floor and inevitably grabbing his attention to this room. She found a corner and ducked down into it with a cloak draped over her head. Due to the darkness in the room she immediately blended with the shadows.

The door then flew open and Fiyero burst in. His triumphant yell he had prepared for this left him when he found it empty. He looked around with wide eyes trying to find a hiding place. There wasn't one or there was a really good one.

He ran over to the window and leaned over to see below. Elphaba stirred soundlessly as she saw an opportunity to escape. She moved quickly across the room and gripped the door handle about to open it to escape-

"HA!" He said triumphantly grabbing her arms and forcing her against the wall. She was dumbstruck by his surprise and looked all over. "Got you." He snarled proudly in her face keeping her pinned to the wall by the door.

"How did you know I was-"

"You're not as silent as you may think you are, Miss Elphaba." She pouted her lips and turned her head away from his face to look at the corner she had been hiding in. Suddenly he gripped her cheeks fiercely and made her look at him. She strained against his grip, but was unsuccessful.

"I am a Prince here, Miss Thropp and I am also a hunter. I can stalk anything, even the most cocky of hiders." She fought against his grip still and managed to get him to take his hands off her face.

"I don't care if you're the Supreme Ruler of Oz. If you treat me like this I'll continue to run and hide and tease and crush." She said to him struggling against the wall and him. He glared at her meeting her gaze to find a fire in them. He loosened his grip slightly, which only stocked the flame.

"Now I hate you, Master Tiggular. Are you happy? I hate you now. I warned you not to get on my bad side and you go ahead and do so anyway?" The green girl said in disbelief finally breaking out of his grip and turning to walk towards the window. "Get out." She whispered softly trying to keep her temper under control.

"What? W-what are you-"

"GET OUT FIYERO! NOW!" She bellowed with surprising volume turning around on her heel completely allowing herself to lose her temper. He stumbled backward to the door and fumbled with the doorknob until he gripped it and wrenched it open. The prince threw the door open and stood bewildered against the opposite side of it.

"You made a new enemy today Fiyero. A new fierce, enemy. Watch your back!" She warned from her side of the door. Fiyero didn't know what to make of it or what to do about it. His eyes were wide and he glanced at the back of the door, fear somewhere in his gaze, before turning to leave for his own room.

Elphaba leaned against the back of the door her eyes shut tight trying to hold back tears that shouldn't be shed. She lost the battle. Her eyes opened and looked out the window across the room as she moved to look out at the land. "I didn't want to be mean, but maybe if he wasn't such a bastard I wouldn't have to." She reasoned with herself wiping the unneeded tears from her eyes. "I gave him a warning. He chose enemy. I would've willingly been a friend instead." She said to the empty room before completely collapsing onto the bed in pure frustration.


	4. Running Out of Time

**New chapter Woo! This one took me forever to figure out, but Iknow I'm going to well I had to figure out something and I did. I think I'm gonna have so much fun writing the next one the most though. Please R&R**

**-This is EVILINA**

** Disclaimer: I do not...yes...maybe...kinda...sort of...YES...no. No I do not own Wicked. sob sob Oh well I own this idea. Yay!**

* * *

The Winkie Prince woke up the next morning frustrated with himself slightly more than her. He quickly got himself dressed in plain black pants and a tan shirt to go out walking earlier so he wouldn't have to talk with anyone. Especially Elphaba. He peered out side his room and found it clear of people. Grinning he stepped out and quickly made his way down the steps and onto the banister to slide down the railing.

Roan sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him and Demon stood nearby. The prince nodded to them and walked quickly out of the castle to the relief of the out doors.

"So, what are we going to do on this fine day Roan?" Fiyero cheerily asked him turning to face him and walk backwards. He stared up at him with the glimmer of a smirk fading away from his face.

"I think you should go and apologize to Miss Elphaba." The prince's cheerfulness faded as the Dog said this and he rolled his deep blue eyes.

"Please you have met her haven't you? You did hear her I mean I think the whole Vinkus-" Roan cut him off.

"That is not the point, Fiyero, the point is that even if she will not forgive you right away and forgive me but you should still ask for her-"

"No she should ask for my forgiveness! You heard her. How she addressed me and yelled at me. _Me!_ All the nerve."

"You destroyed all her nerves."

"Excuse me if I say that she provoked my-"

"Your stupid bastardess behavior?" At the Dog's words Fiyero looked both agitated and sorrowful. His mind was racing.

"Listen, she really tried not to yell at you so she obviously wanted to...well not be enemies." Roan began to walk again now noticing that they had stopped while walking towards the forest. Fiyero followed right behind him eagerly seeking the Dog's help.

"How the hell do you expect me to apologize? You know very well I've never done that before. Why start now?" Even as he said this possible starts for apologetic conversations began to run through his head. _I have realized that I was extremely rude earlier. Yeah I was a bastard. I have seen the error of my ways. I needed a Dog to point them out.Damn it ._The dog walked into the trees of the forest and turned to face him glaring right into his own blue eyes. Fiyero stared back through his, but felt odd under the Animals stern gaze.

"I do know you very well Fiyero, but I also know that you have very little or no friends and are all alone out here in the Vinkus. Though we may get many guests, they are all dramatically older and you choose to prank them."

Fiyero looked generally confused by what had been said. He knew the dog was right and that every argument he tried would end in 'you're a bastard go and fix it'. Eventually the Dog would win.

"You also know what I'm going to do next don't you?" The dog smiled at him and silently nodded. "Right I'm going to-"

He was cut off when something fell from the sky just in front of him and smashed on the ground. The prince slowly bent down to examine it and found on closer inspection that it had been a water balloon.

He stood up smirking and began to turn around. Then he heard a crow above him and instinctively looked up. The bird flew quickly in circles around his head and then-_splash._ The bird had dropped another balloon on him and hit him directly in the face. Fiyero felt liquid drip down his face and drench him all over. Beside him he thought he heard Roan bark out a little laughter at the sight.

The now soaked Winkie Prince turned around to face the castle hearing a cackle of evil and happy laughter from that direction. He stepped out from behind the trees and the laughter increased from cackles to melodic laughs. He wiped the liquid from his eyes and blinked several times as he saw Elphaba's outline in her window seat laughing at him.

"Where did that come from?" He yelled to her stalking angrily towards the tower and stopping just before reaching it seeing that a crow was perched on her bare green shoulder.

"The sky, idiot." She said looking down smirking at him. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms angrily. Her smirk grew into a smile and then into giggles as she looked down at him and he began to grow more and more confused.

"What?" He asked glaring up at the tower window. She momentarily ceased her laughter and looked down at him. Then unsuspectedly she threw another water balloon down at him. With his quick reflex's to thank he narrowly missed it, but was hit by a second that hit him while he had watched the first hit the ground and roll to the side still intact.

Her laughter escalated and the crow left her shoulder to fly out for seconds before returning to its green perch. He once again wiped the water from his eyes and stopped moving to spit out water. It was then that he caught sight of his hands. The formally tan hands were now green. The exact same shade as _all_ of Elphaba. Glancing down at the rest of him it appeared he was now all green as well.

"Oh, yes very funny." He sneered up at her wiping the quickly drying green paint from his face. Most of his body had already dried with the paint. Which most likely meant he was now green for awhile.

"I thought it was." She said smiling sweetly down at him before leaving the window. He gritted his teeth and then noticed the unbroken balloon Elphaba had thrown first. He bent down and quickly picked it up.

"Fiyero..."

"Roan, maybe I'm not ready to beg just yet." He hid it beneath his shirt and ran towards the front door. He ran into his mother and father and fell back onto the floor. "Sorry." He quickly murmured jumping back up and looking at them. They were carrying suitcases and a carriage was waiting for them just outside the front gate.

"Fiyero dear I'm glad I caught you." He rolled his eyes as his mother grabbed both his shoulders and looked him sternly in the eye. "I know there is a guest here and I would've very much have liked to meet with her, but I'm afraid she may be gone when we return."

Another confused look spread across his face and he looked down at her. "Where are you going?"

"To the Emerald City of course." His father chimed in returning from piling their luggage onto the carriage. "I have errands to run and your mother is coming just to go on a trip somewhere. You will be all right while we're gone?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Was his usual answer for his question. He had expected them to leave sometime before the actual summer started. He really didn't expect 'goodbye' to take this long.

"All right, then goodbye." His mother said before kissing his cheek and allowing his father to drag her away. The carriage quickly pulled away after they had gotten in and settled for the long ride ahead of them. _Good riddance._ Fiyero thought tearing his eyes from the road and back to the castle doors. _Now back to my mission._ He threw the doors open and took the steps four at a time to climb quickly up to the tower room. He knocked lightly and heard soft footsteps across the floor.

She opened the door and then seeing him quickly went to close it. Before she could he stuck his shoulder in the way and stopped the door. The girl pushed hard back against it with all her might and tried to close it. "Go away." She said through gritted teeth.

"No!" He yelled finally forcing his way into the room and causing her to slam the door behind him. She turned around quickly to face him and met a green boy instead of tan. That had been her doing. Her smirk never faded after it returned.

"What do you want?" She said bitterly walking over to the window with the crow still on her shoulder looking outside with her. It was Fiyero's time to smirk and he produced the water balloon from beneath his shirt. He silently walked up behind her holding his breath to keep from being noticed. "Well?" She demanded to know why he came and now she would.

"THIS!" Fiyero yelled triumphantly before popping the water balloon up against her green neck. She jumped and spun around squeaking out of shock, as the crow was scared off her shoulder. Her long black hair was soaked, as the prince's own blonde hair was. And the entire back of her navy blue dress was covered with water as well. The prince laughed and she angrily shoved him back against the door.

"What do you say now, Miss Elphaba?" A smirk spread once again across her beautiful green face as she faced him.

"I say you better start running, Master Tiggular, because you're running out of time!" She said growing in volume from a whisper to a shout as she said it. He smiled playfully and immediately turned and opened the door before bolting out of the tower room and down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and smiled as he saw her standing at the top of the stairs still.

"Just one question, am I the cat or mouse?"

"We'll see Master Tiggular."


	5. Master and 'Miss'

**Next chapter. I know she's young, but she's also Elphaba so keep that in mind when Shiz is mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. Sorry. What am I talking about if I owned Wicked it probably wouldn't be this popular.

* * *

**Elphaba laughed as she ran down the steps after him. She saw him dart out the front door and turn sharply into the courtyard. She followed at an equally fast pace out the doors and at his heels.

He would glance back and smile over his shoulder at her and then run faster so that by the time they reached the open grass she was running at her fastest. She kept her eyes locked on his back in front of her so she wouldn't lose him in the tall grass leading to the trees of a forest. As foolproof as this plan seems, it's not. For as soon as she blinked he was gone.

Elphaba stopped short and looked around breathing quickly from running. Glancing behind she saw the castle still in view, but much farther away. Slowly she took a step forward and moved her gaze back to the grass before her. "Damn it." She whispered as she silently stepped through the grass.

She stopped suddenly as she heard a noise to her left and looked that way. _Had he made a noise? A mistake! _She smiled at the thought and took a step towards the sound. Then she was stopped when something gripped her ankle with a very strong grip. The girl screamed and flipped around to face her right where the hand had come from.

The hand then pulled her ankle forcing her to fall to the ground in the grass. It pulled her through the dirt and grass, which caught on her dress and soaking back. "Fiyero! Stop!" She shouted trying to find something to stop the force pulling her.

It stopped and she realized she had closed her eyes against the dirt and grass hitting her. Slowly she opened her eyes to see him right above her smiling triumphantly at her. He was kneeling just inches away over her and pinning her shoulders down on the ground. "I guess I'm the cat then."

Elphaba laughed and hit his arm trying to sit up only to be pushed back down by his force. "Fine you're the cat. Happy?" She asked shoving his weight off her so she could sit up in the grass. He smiled at her and leaned back to rest his weight on his hand.

"No not entirely." She stopped shaking the grass out of her hair to stare concernedly at him. His smile faltered and he let out a long surrendering sigh. "Miss Elphaba...oh god...I'm really, I'm a...real bastard and I can really be a stupid jerk sometimes." She smirked at him leaning back on her hands watching him struggle with his apology. "I'm not very good at first impressions at all and I really am an obnoxious bastard most of the time- you know you can stop me at anytime?"

She nodded slowly at him and smiled now. "Yes, I know." He bit his lip angrily and shook his head to get back to his apology.

"Well then I think I've cleared up the fact that I'm a bastard so I'll get to the point." He stared her straight in her dark brown eyes with his own bright blue ones. "I'm sincerely sorry for my stupid antics and pranks on you, Miss Elphaba." She smiled warmly at him and as if infectious he did the same.

"You're forgiven. And I'm sorry for turning you green, Master Tiggular." He laughed and looked down at his hand, which was almost the color of the grass around them. "Am I forgiven?" She said pouting like a five-year-old child.

The prince laughed again and pulled her into a warm embrace startling her as a spark went through her veins to her heart and making it race. "Yes, you are forgiven." He said smirking behind her and looking up at the sky. "You know what, I think it's breakfast time." He stood up pushing her forward in the grass and then extended his hand to her. "Care to join me, Miss Elphaba?"

She slid her own green hand into his hand and used it to jump up in front of him. "I would love too, Master Tiggular. First you have to catch me." She pulled her hand away and broke into a sprint back to the castle. He stood shocked for moments before running after her at a same quick pace.

The green girl turned just as sharply as he had before around the corner and swung herself through the castle's open doors. She quickly ran through rooms and hallways until she found another hiding spot in a corner of what looked like a living room. Then she waited in silence for any sound. After only seconds she heard footsteps enter the room she hid in and held her breathe. They came closer and then seemed to farther away until they stopped. Curiously she stuck her head out to peer around for where he might have gone.

He jumped out in front of her then causing her to scream and fall back against the wall behind her. The green boy's laughter filled the room as he grabbed her hands and pulled her from her hiding spot. "I'm still the cat."

"Very god for you then, Master Tiggular, but may we eat now?" She asked changing the subject from her inability to hide in his home.

"Yes, and please, Fiyero, 'Master Tiggular' is my father." She blushed a deeper shade of emerald as he said so and then followed him into his kitchen where a meal was already prepared for them. He ate it rather quickly while she only ate about half of her egg omelet before her. Having said she was done she rose from her chair and went to go up to the tower room again.

"Where are you going Miss Elphaba?" He called from the bottom of the staircase as she reached the middle. Smiling she turned around to look down at him.

"Fiyero, I'm not a 'Miss' at all." She saw him move his head as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine then, _Elphaba_, where are you going?"

"Up to the tower room." She answered simply leaning against the railing sensing that he was going to stall as long as possible.

"Well, why?" She really had something to do. She had planned on writing her father to alert him that she would probably never forgive him for sending her away, but her thoughts had changed. The she had planned on working on what school she planned to apply to. Though she knew she wanted to apply to Shiz, she had a feeling she wouldn't get in.

Now she couldn't some up with a reason that would cause him to leave her alone. He was like a puppy, an annoying, babbling puppy that was latched onto her. She had already thought of the fact that it was his house and that was why he was everywhere in it, but the house itself was big enough for him to be on one side and her on the other.

"You don't have a reason do you?" She rolled her eyes and sighed softly.

"No I don't." She finally admitted shrugging and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well then I'm lonely, you're lonely, let's just be lonely together." She laughed at him throwing his arms out in a dramatic shrug for her to see. He laughed with her and then walked closer to the stairs. "Well slid down the railing."

"What?" She said stopping her laughter abruptly and staring down at him confused. He still continued to laugh and stood at the end of the railing with open arms.

"Slide down the railing and I'll catch you. I promise."

Elphaba was still a little unsure whether or not he could be trusted and, though it might hurt if he couldn't be, felt this could be a test. So against her better judgment she lifted herself to sit on the railing and then let go of her hold on the wood. Her hair flew back as she slid down the wood quickly and she heard her short scream echo around the room.

Suddenly it stopped and she wasn't moving anymore. Her eyes were closed still and she slowly opened them. The floor hadn't been the one to stop her, Fiyero had. His arms had been open wide before and now were holding her up to keep her from hitting the floor. Both his arms were under her, one around her back and the other under her knees holding her legs up. He was smiling at her and standing up straight after being forced to crouch down from her weight.

"Wow you're light." He commented turning on his heel and walking out of the castle doors still carrying her.

"And you can be trusted bastard prince." She said smiling and kissing his cheek as she let him carry her outside to the courtyard. His smile grew wider as she did so and he kissed her cheek back never faltering from his smile. _My first _**real **friend. She thought looking up at him and finding nothing but care in his eyes, which was never there when people looked at her.

_Now I know I can trust him. I usually get pity, not care. He cares._


	6. Stop Talking

**Another chapter for today! Hooray! Alright here it is let me think is there anything I need to say...Nope. So, TTFN!**

**Disclaimer: This thing called Wicked...yeah not mine.**

* * *

He carried her out to the courtyard and set her down on a bench against the castle wall. He remained standing in front of her while she fixed her dress before meeting his gaze.

"So now that we're lonely together what shall we do?" Elphaba pouted slightly and leaned back against the wall looking confused.

"I thought you might have an idea."

"Well you like to run." She smiled and stood up to her full height before him. "And you like to chase." She nodded slowly making a gesture for him to continue. "So what if we ride horses?"

She was taken aback by his conclusion as to what they should do. "I like to chase and run and you come up with riding horses?" He shrugged as an answer and gripped her wrist tight pulling her across the vast back yard of the castle towards a stable that she had not seen before. They entered or one entered and one was pulled into the barn where multiple varieties of horses stood eating or sleeping.

"Pick a horse. Any horse." He instructed spinning in circles away from her towards the back of the barn. Elphaba's eyes were immediately drawn to a pitch-black stallion staring at her with wide green eyes. Timidly she extended a green hand out towards it allowing it to touch her if it wished. The stallion met her hand with its muzzle and snorted softly. "All right then." Fiyero's voice came from the back where he was holding the reigns of a white stallion with a massive build making Elphaba's choice look like a pony.

He walked towards them leading the horse and stopped just before the black could touch his white. "He's a tough one, but if you want him then you can try." He told her grinning as he unlocked the door and gripped the black horse to lead too. He began to lead them both away, but was stopped by a movement of green behind him. He spun around to see Elphaba already sitting atop the black stallion gripping his mane tightly in her thin green fingers.

"Let go." She said softly to Fiyero. He thought over what to do for seconds before dropping the rope and allowing the black to go loose. Immediately the stallion took off with the girl on top of him. She leaned in with his movements and moved with him gracefully as he went faster into a canter and then broke into a gallop in the high grass.

"Elphaba! Slow down!" Fiyero shouted behind her. His horse was still at a canter behind her. She glanced behind her for a second getting hair flown into her face as she did. He laughed and caught up as soon as his horse reached a canter. "Follow me!" He told her turning his horse then and causing her to do the same and follow.

He led her through the trees of the forest for what seemed like hours at one point and suddenly stopped in front of her horse. Causing her to pull hard on his mane and him to rear up instinctively. She flung her arms around the animal's neck and clung to it to stay on top of the horse.

Fiyero was already off his horse and ran to grab the stallion to calm it. He managed to stop it from moving and eased her off of the animal's back. It was then that she realized he had stopped before a river flowing gently behind him. Next she realized she was tightly gripping the collar of his shirt and probably choking him. So she released him and stepped back a few steps.

"So," Fiyero began fixing his collar as Elphaba blushed another shade of green. "How about we go swimming? I can get the green off and you...all right I have nothing to say." Elphaba laughed and looked at the water for a few seconds. Then she moved closer to the water, which was a mistake. Fiyero grinned at her slyly before jumping up and pulling her down into the water.

She felt herself hit the water hard and then was engulfed in it. Her black hair flew around the water as she moved to go towards the surface. She struggled and fought to find air, to breath air and after a few minutes or what seemed like hours to her she was ready to give up. Then a strong arm gripped her around the waist and pulled her up on to shore where she choked out water and breathed deeply.

After finally catching her breathe she looked up and found to her great distress, a boy that looked nothing like Fiyero standing over her. She looked to her side and saw Fiyero there with his arms still around her waist. "Hello Avaric." Fiyero said softly looking up at the boy standing against a tree with Demon at his feet.

"Hello, Fiyero, I wasn't aware that you had...company." He said eyeing Elphaba with a grin before turning back to the prince. Fiyero saw Roan lurking behind a tree just feet away watching him.

"Well I do and I was kind of entertaining my guest when you intruded." He pointed out smiling at him and standing up lifting Elphaba with him.

"You were entertaining or were you hoping she would entertain you?" Avaric shot back with a wicked grin as Demon growled at her. Roan stepped forward slightly and Elphaba saw him now and realized she was shaking with either fear or anger.

"Avaric you know I don't work like you."

"Yes, I do, but maybe I hoped I had rubbed off on you." He said playfully punching his arm and laughing.

"Well I'm glad you haven't." Elphaba said glaring at the boy with the brown hair. He was taller than Fiyero and looked older as well.

"Are you really?" Avaric asked stepping forward threateningly. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Yes, I do." The green girl replied also stepping forward out of Fiyero's grip on her waist to stare him down. Avaric's smile never faded and Fiyero knew he loved to aggravate people, especially women. Mainly because he found it as a hobby and a talent.

"I guess I steamed the artichoke." With this comment both of Elphaba's thin hands balled into fists and one swung up fast punching his jaw hard and sending him into the river. With that done she ran back to her stallion and expertly mounted. She dug the heel of her boot into his side and after rearing up and neighing fiercely he bolted off towards the stable. "Elphaba! Wait!"

She didn't listen to him and galloped right into the stable where she placed the stallion back in his stall. As she turned she found Fiyero riding towards her on his own stallion. Rolling her eyes she turned and walked quickly towards the courtyard.

"Elphaba!" He knew she could hear this time, but she still showed no sign that she had heard. Led the horse to stand right in front of her in her way. In pure frustration the green girl met the prince's stunning blue eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Elphaba, I know he's a bastard and I know he's rude and everything, but he's really..."

"Who is _he _exactly? What is he doing here? Why is he here?" She demanded not allowing him to finish his sentence. He jumped from the horse and gripped her by the shoulders tightly.

"His name is Avaric. He's the son of a rich landowner my father knows. And he lives in the Emerald City. As for why he's here I don't know." She nodded not completely satisfied by his answer, but knowing that she wouldn't get much more than that out of him. The green girl then wrenched herself out of the prince's grip and ran towards the courtyard.

"Elphaba! Wait!" He was running behind her and attempting to catch her. All of his shouts she pretended not to hear and ignored his pleadings for her to slow down and wait for him. "Elphaba!"

They were now in the courtyard and Elphaba had quickly made it to the g opposite gate that Fiyero had just came through. "Fae!"

She stopped mid-movement to open the gate and run inside and turned on her heel to face him. He was bent over almost collapsing from his loss of breath and panting frantically. Seeing he was about to fall over she rushed to his side and held him up holding one arm around her shoulder and escorting him to a bench against the wall. Immediately he slumped against it letting his head fall on her bare green shoulder and slowing his breathing.

"What did you call me?"

"I...think it was...Fae." He said still breathless from having to chase her here.

"Why?" She asked him moving so that she was facing him and met his bright blue eyes.

"Well...your name is really...long and I...made you a nickname...I guess. I'm... sorry if...it was-"

He was stopped suddenly when Elphaba's lips met with his and he felt her breath go into him giving him more breath to speak with. She broke it too soon or so he thought it was and smiled at him.

"You need to know when to stop talking."


	7. Unlikely but Happening

**New chapter! Okay I did love writting this one. It was fun and I can now make _unlimited_ events occur in the story. Haha! But whatever happens it will be a Fiyeraba, because I can't deal with anything else.**

**Disclaimer: You already know what I'm gonna say so do I have to say it? No. All right then.

* * *

**"Then I'll learn right now." He replied quickly before kissing her again. Her eyes went wide even though she had wanted it she hadn't really expected it at all. His hand moved to rest on her back as he went to deepen this kiss.

Being Elphaba's first kiss with a boy or first action towards a boy that wasn't violent she had been extremely nervous. However he didn't seem to care that she wasn't sure how to respond to him at all. She slowly moved her hands to rest against his shoulders and broke the kiss only for air.

Fiyero didn't even want to break it for air. All he wanted to do at this moment was kiss her. It was still hard to believe that this morning he had been a bitter enemy to the girl he was now attempting to make out with. His own tongue flecked her lips and he heard her moan softly and open her mouth to him. His own tongue entered her mouth to explore its inner caverns for his own pleasure. To him it seemed to be hers too.

It exactly was that to the green girl. This morning she hadn't even wanted to see this boy never had she thought that hours later they would be kissing or he would be kissing her. Not knowing how to respond to him she ultimately became the receiver of his kiss. Reluctantly he broke the deep kiss for a quick breath before pressing his pale lips back against her own dark ones. A gasp had just managed to escape her lips before the remainder of it was captured by the prince's mouth. _If this is heaven I will gladly worship the unnamed god with no protest._ His force had pressed her against the castle wall where he had previously been leaning.

Subtly his hand moved from her back down to her waist and gripped it within his hand. Their kiss broke as she gasped from his touch and he grinned before kissing her again. His other hand trailed up her arm to toy with her still damp hair. Even damp it didn't curl not even slightly as he wrapped it around and around.

He then realized he had momentarily ceased kissing her and was focusing on her hair behind her. Her giggle brought him back to face her. "Am I not that interesting that my hair catches your attention more?" She wasn't completely joking with her question but by the look in her eyes he could tell she wanted an answer.

"Nothing is more interesting than you, Elphaba." She rolled her beautiful brown eyes smiling and hit his shoulder playfully. His lips then came down once more upon hers and begged her for entrance to her mouth. However this time she would not oblige. His tongue flecked at her lips tasting her, but she wouldn't part them for him. His mind immediately began thinking of reasons as to why and plans to get her to allow him entrance.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The haughty voice startled him and Elphaba whose abrupt movement away from him threw him from his thoughts. He kept his eyes locked on her instead of turning towards the voice. Even with her face turned away he could see it was a different shade. _Is that her blush?_ He wondered while still observing her. Her chest heaved up and down rapidly and her breathing although soft matched its pace. She silenced her breath suddenly by biting her lower lip and moving her eyes up onto the figure that had spoken.

He too followed her gaze onto the figure before them not quite sure what to expect from his 'friend'. His dark eyes glinted with something like a cross between amusement and pride at his finding. His wet brown hair fell over them across his face as he stared at Elphaba grinning slightly. His previously fine clothes were now soaked all the way through and as far as he could tell ruined completely. His boots were muddy and their true color was now undeterminable.

"Are you now kissing vegetables, Fiyero?" He asked turning his piercing gaze upon him and stepping slightly forward trying to be intimidating. Instead of cowering back though the prince stood and stared Avaric straight in his eyes with a matching glare.

"Why don't you leave here? You weren't invited in the first place so just leave." Avaric laughed slightly at his response and caught Fiyero off guard as well as Elphaba.

"Was that funny for some reason?" His laughter stopped and he rounded upon her with a glare even worse than Fiyero had gotten from him.

"Yes it was. Very funny because the prince knows I won't leave without an answer. And even then I will only leave if he's lucky. Which he never is." Her eyes seemed to see right through the spoiled bastard as he spoke. Though a smile had been threatening to appear on her features she managed to achieve a look of disgust. "So why were you kissing her?" Avaric asked turning back to Fiyero and glaring at him.

Elphaba noticed his hands ball into fists and his arms flatten against his side. Sensing the impending fight coming between them she immediately rose to stop it. Gracefully and quickly she moved to his side and gripped his arm easing her hand around his fist trying to calm him. He turned to meet her eyes and relaxed immediately at her touch.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt the happy couple, but there is a question that has yet to be answered." Elphaba's head snapped towards him and she glared fiercely at him with an intense loathing.

"If you must know I kissed him. And the reason would be that...I...I just wanted him to shut up!" She snapped as best she could inwardly scolding herself for that remark. Slowly and dreadfully she turned to look at Fiyero's face which was full of both shock and betrayal. _Please, it's not true it's just to get him to go away. _She willed him to understand with her eyes hoping he would understand. However he only saw that something was wrong and not that she had lied.

"Well the artichoke is now quite the little-" Fiyero quickly cut him off stepping in front of her.

"Choose your next word carefully if you want to keep your jaw straight." He threatened gripping Elphaba's hand tightly in his and looking around for anyone else in the courtyard. Only Demon and Roan were there and they seemed to have already chosen sides. Roan siding with Fiyero and Elphaba while Demon went with Avaric.

"Would you really hit an old friend?" He asked though he backed away from him slightly and Demon had growled to threaten him.

"Really, I don't consider you a friend so yes I would. Now get the hell out of my home!" Avaric's face darkened at this and he glanced once more at Elphaba before turning to leave. He reached the gate where a carriage still sat waiting his return. Demon ran out of the gate to go with him, but every time he did this he always returned and was bitter until Avaric returned.

"Fine I'll leave your precious home, _Master _Tiggular, but you can never let yourself believe I'm really gone." And with another grin he turned and walked into his carriage, which almost instantly pulled away leaving Demon to howl in sorrow.

Silence descended upon the courtyard for seconds before Elphaba realized she had stopped breathing. Her sharp intake of breath grabbed Fiyero's attention and caused him to turn and face her. Roan was watching the two teens anxiously waiting on one to make any move on the other.

"So, now he's gone." It was Elphaba who broke the silence her voice sounding shaky as it came out. "Well I have things to-"

"Were you telling the truth?" He asked her staring at his feet and gripping her arm to stop her from going to the tower room where she had been about to run to.

She sighed and stood for seconds contemplating over an answer. "Fiyero," She finally said lifting her hand to his face to make him look at her. "I did not nor will I ever mean that statement I-"

"Then why say it?" He exclaimed not allowing her to finish. "I can understand that he needed an answer and you wanted him gone so you gave him one, but why say that? I could've come up with better things to say to him. Really, I had no idea you were lying and I was really hurt. Do you know how that feels?"

"How what feels?" She suddenly snapped at him taking him off guard when her voice cracked and tears appeared in her eyes. "To be lied to? To be in the dark? To not know what's happening? To lose trust? To not be loved? Any of those because I _have_ felt all of those, Fiyero!" Her hand shot up to wipe tears away from her eyes and she quickly turned away knowing that she couldn't stop her tears now.

After her outburst at him his anger had died completely. Now all he felt was guilt. He had made her cry and feel this way. What the hell kind of person was he?

"Elphaba, Elphaba, please don't cry." He moved closer until his chest touched her back and she collapsed against him. His arms automatically wrapped around her and held her close to him. "Don't cry. I hate that." She turned around to face him with glaring eyes filled with tears.

"You do really? I hate crying as well." She buried her face into his shoulder then and allowed her tears to soak through his shirt, which was already damp.

"Then why are you?" He felt her soft laugh into his shoulder and then her gentle punch of his side.

"Well you made me, idiot." She replied into his shirt making him laugh as well. With one quick movement after that he had lifted her up and had begun carrying her back to the tower room. She had slowed her tears and managed to stop crying almost completely as they neared the room.

"So what is it you have to do that is so important?" He asked her when she had lifted her head up off of his shoulder to look ahead. Her head turned around to face him and he was relieved to see a slight smile on her lips.

"I have to write an application letter to Shiz University." At this he almost dropped her out of shock.

"That's a college." She smiled at him as he opened the door to her room and stepped in finding it much brighter than last night due to the sunlight flooding through the window.

"So?"

"So, you're 13 years of age and you're applying to a college?"

"Yes." She answered simply as he dropped her on the bed and went over to sit at the desk before she could get there. "I need to sit there, Fiyero."

"Why?"

"To write the letter."

"No. Why are you applying to college?" She was standing now and waiting for him to move from her desk chair, which he would not do.

"Well it's very hard to get into Shiz and it is my school of choice so I planned to apply early to have a better chance." He nodded to show he understood her explanation and would accept it from her. "Now will you move?"

Fiyero grinned and shook his head at her and silently patted his lap inviting her to sit there. Rolling her eyes she took a seat on his lap. As soon as she did so his hands gripped her around the waist and he pushed the chair forward to pin her between the desk and him. "Fiyero..."

"You said you needed to sit here, so go ahead and write your letter." He smiled up at him and she giggled softly at him before turning to the desk and picking up a pen to begin writing her application. He poked his head under her arm and occasionally got in the way of her writing trying to read. Eventually he gave up and leaned back the chair.

To occupy his mind he decided to watch her write instead of bothering her by trying to read it. Her hair fell down her back as if draped over her like a cloak and was a perfect complement to her emerald skin. Her head tilted to one side as she wrote and her right arm moved rapidly back and forth across the page. Her showing bare skin looked so unbearably smooth and touchable now before him he swore he was in either heaven or hell, but no longer on earth. Unable to hold back he reached out his hand and ran it up and down her bare forearm finally feeling her smooth skin. He barely noticed that her arm had stopped moving.

"Fiyero?" His hand continued it's movements even going slightly faster along her skin as he stared off into space lost in a daydream about her even while she was right before him. Then his hand was forced to stop and he was thrown out of his little make believe world. His head shot down from its place where it rested against the chair to look for the source that held him back. Elphaba was turned to face him with his hand gripped in her own. She held it in the air inches from her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I...I was just...oh god Elphaba." She stared at him waiting for her answer to come and not his stupid answer. "I...I don't know." He finally said settling on the fact that he really had no idea what he had been doing when touching her.

"That's your best answer? Well let me tell you what you were doing." She squeezed his hand hard making him open it. Then she moved it to make his fingers stroke her skin as they had before. "This is what you were doing."

A grin spread across his face as she continued to move his hand. "Why?" She asked freezing for a few seconds for an answer. His other hand then moved up to brush her dark hair away from her eyes.

"I suppose I saw that you were very..." _Beautiful. Irresistible._ "...Touchable." He finally finished lamely in his opinion. She was smirking now and watching him intently from her seat. An awkward silence fell over them as Elphaba thought over his answer multiple times.

"So, did you finish your letter?" Happy at a change of subject she smiled and turned around to look at her letter.

"It's in the making, but I think it's good so far." She said turning back around with about five or six papers in hand. His mouth fell open at the number of papers she had filled up with writing and then met her eyes.

"That's in the making? It's like five pages!" She laughed at his observation and kissed his cheek softly.

"I've written more." She then pushed the chair away and stood taking the papers from the desk and placing them carefully on the shelf at the other end of the room. He spun the chair around to watch her, but was then distracted by something in her closet. While her back was turned he walked quickly across the room and looked through it. What had caught his eye was a dress, but one of a different color than blue or black. This one was purple a deep, dark purple he had never expected to see in someone like Elphaba's closet. He quickly glanced at Elphaba's once more before turning back to the dress.

"What are you doing now?" Her voice spoke from right beside him now making him jump suddenly. He looked at her confused before a blush began to creep up his face. Her green hands rested on her hips and her eyes glared straight into his.

"Oh, this dress caught my eye." He said having an excuse this time and showing her the purple dress. Her hands moved with her arms to fold across her chest as she surveyed the dress he held out with a thoughtful look.

"Oh, that old thing its-"

"It's not old! I think it's beautiful!" He said holding it up against her to get a view of her in it. She stepped back away from it.

"Well it may look that way now, but I assure you when on me it looks-"

"Even more stunning?"

"No! Even worse." She said snatching it away from him and placing it back in the closet quickly.

"Well I'll be the judge of that. Wear it to diner tonight with me, and I won't take no for an answer." He said before smiling at her and leaving the room closing the door behind him. Elphaba stood there in the aftershock of being asked on a date. _Date._ She had never even thought of boys as anything, but immature and stupid before right now. Now they seemed sweet or at least one was. She smiled before twirling around the room in a feeling of happiness she had never known before.


	8. The Playful Prince

**Another Chapter! Woo! No? Okay whatever. I love this story so far and apparently am not alone, which is good because I usually am in the things I like. Lubkily no matter how much pain I'm in right now one thing keeps me happy: The fact that I'm going to see Wicked on Saturday! Woo! No? Okay my friends hate me because of it too. So go ahead and hate this loser if you want!**

**Disclaimer: If I only owned Wicked, then I would be rich and be able to see it all the time. Yaya!

* * *

**Fiyero sat impatiently downstairs in the living room kicking a chair across from him as entertainment. He had come down the stairs hours ago telling the servants in the kitchen to cook a very, very good meal for _his _guest. Most of them found it unusual that the prince cared about anyone else likes than himself, but now he seemed to. Others, mainly older ones found it sweet that he cared about this green girl.

He continued to kick the chair across from him mercilessly until a voice jerked him from his only form of entertainment available. "Having fun there?" The voice said sarcastically from behind him. He jumped around to see who had spoken although he already knew. She wore the purple dress just as he had said to do and looked absolutely amazing in his eyes anyway. The dress hugged curves or forming curves perfectly and gave Fiyero even more ideas that fourteen-year-old boys should not, but do have. He jumped over the back of the chair to reach her at the other side of the room where she was leaning against a wall casually watching him.

"Happy? I wore the stupid thing." She snapped as soon as he reached her in the corner. Then she turned sharply on her heel causing her hair to hit him as she did. He caught the scent of woods, grass and the river in it before she walked out of the room. He followed her and grabbed her wrist to stop her from going any farther.

"Yes, I am very happy, now." He said kissing her hand and watching her other hand fall down to land on her hip.

"Very touching, _Master _Tiggular, but I believe I came for dinner and not for this."

"Right." He said simply holding her hand still and leading her into the dinning room where food was already set up on the table for them. He sat her in the chair right beside him before taking the king's spot at the head of the table. "Eat then." He said as if the room was full of people and he was the king. Just as he had hoped it made Elphaba laugh and smile which he always wanted to see. It was just another surprise she hid behind walls.

She began to eat then still smiling faintly as she bit into the salmon that had been prepared for them. "This is great." She said through the silence that had fallen over them.

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have let it be served to you." He felt something collide with his shin and his head flew up to look at the innocent look she was giving him. Fiyero smirked and moved his feet to find her under the table as well. Both his boots found a small foot and clamped around it. He pulled laughing as she protested and managed to pull her shoe off. He quickly dove under the table and grabbed it before she could.

Half way through a bite of salmon she stood and quickly swallowed it. "Give it back!" She demanded of him as he laughed and stood on the opposite side of his chair putting it between her and him. "Fiyero..."

He handed it out to her, but as soon as her hand extended for the thin black flat he pulled it away. "Fiyero!" He ran to the middle of the table away from the food and smiled over at her.

"Come and get it!" He said to her grinning broadly at his idea to get her to play. She bit her lip before bending down and removing her other shoe so she could run. Then she ran down to face him from the opposite side of the table. He moved back down the right of the table and as she followed he went back. Sighing she disappeared down onto her hands and knees. Silently she crawled up underneath the table and found his ankle. She quickly clamped her green hands tightly around it and smiled as he jumped.

He moved back dragging her out from under the table as he moved. Her dress looked as if it was being pulled back, but was just tight enough on her to hold onto her body. Thinking the best he could he bent down and pried her other shoe out of her and leaving her without any shoes.

"Hey!"

"If you want them, come and get them." She jumped up and chased after him as he ran out the door. He led her threw the courtyard again and into the tall grass behind it still holding her shoes for her to see them. He was leading her through the grass and towards the forest again.

"Ouch!" A shout came from behind him and he turned to see the top of Elphaba's head disappear behind the grass. Worry engulfed him and he ran to where he had seen her fall. Shifting the shoes to one hand he bent down beside her as he saw her crouched on the ground clutching her foot.

"What happened?" She glared up at him as he said this and rubbed her foot gingerly.

"What do you think happened you idiot? I hurt my foot because I didn't have shoes."

"Well please allow me to carry you back to the castle." He said more than asked moving closer to pick her up. As soon as the shoes were within her reach she sat up and grabbed them then rolled over away from him.

"No I think I'll walk."

"You better run." He said playfully as she quickly slipped on her shoes before running back towards the courtyard. He followed very quickly behind catching up with her just as she reached the front doors.

"Gotcha!" He yelled triumphantly catching her around her thin waist and lifting her up. She screamed at first and then allowed herself to be carried inside. "Now Miss Elphaba what do you have to say?"

"I say, I'll win next game." She pushed herself loose from his arms and dropped to the floor gracefully. "I also say, I'm going to bed, Goodnight." She turned and ran quickly up the stairs. He followed frantically like a puppy who had just been left by his mistress.

"Wait! Why? I was just getting started." She turned to face him just as she reached her door. Her chocolate colored eyes bore into his, as did her smirk.

"That's exactly why I'm going to bed." She answered finally turning and opening the door to the room.

Thinking quickly he jumped over the last few steps up to the landing and stopped the door with his shoulder. Though she pushed as hard as she could, which was hard enough to hurt him, he still pushed his way inside.

"Well I'm not going to let you go to sleep." He said defiantly sitting at the edge of the small bed with his arms crossed. Elphaba rolled her eyes and silently moved around the room picking up random materials scattered about and placing them back in their places. Then she moved to her closet and searched through for something. "What are you doing?" His question made her snap her head around to grin at him lounging on her bed.

"What? You think just because you're here I'm not going to go to bed." He sat forward watching her pull out something black and move to the other side of the room.

"I would assume it would be hard." He answered looking curiously at the corner she was now in.

"Oh yes, because you're such a distraction to me."

"Really?"

"No!" She laughed softly from where she stood and turned around suddenly facing him. "If you're not going to leave, at least turn around." He then realized she was holding a black nightgown in her arms and looking pleadingly at him.

"Oh, sure." He said still stunned that she would change with him in the room. He turned his back to her facing the wall of the tower room and trying to occupy himself. However, being that his attention span was not the greatest or even close he found a pair of reading glasses beside him and used them to his advantage. Holding them up in front of him he could see the reflection of her bare back and found himself smirking to himself. He kept it just so he could see her back, but was sorely tempted to look even further down. Just as he decided to give in she slipped the black gown over her head and let it fall down her back and cover her. "Damn it." He whispered throwing the glasses back where they had been and staring at the wall as if he had been looking there the whole time.

The prince waited for her to tell him to look around, but she didn't. He went to turn around slowly and was hit by a soft purple fabric hitting him square in the face. "Ha! I told you I would win the next game." She said triumphantly as he struggled to get it away from his face. She sat in the desk chair smiling and laughing at his stupid attempts to get the dress away from him, finally managing to throw it on the floor in front of the closet.

"Oh yeah?" He sneered, grabbing the pillow and throwing it at her with some force. She screamed and blocked it before it hit her face. Gripping the edge of it she lunged at him and hit him hard with the feather stuffed pillow. Left without a weapon now he had to block himself against her hard hits with the pillow.

After multiple hits he managed to grab her wrists and halt her assault on him making her giggle and drop the pillow before collapsing on top of him in laughter. He laughed with her before realizing she was lying on top of him. Her laughter stopped too, but seemed to die down instead of suddenly cease as his did. "Elphaba?" He called her name and got no answer from the girl now resting against his chest. Gently he lifted her chin to look at her face and saw her asleep now on top of him. Smiling he lifted her up and laid her down the right way on the bed and tucked her into the covers like a father would a daughter except not tucking in around her hips for fear of what he might do.

Fiyero looked at her asleep and found that now her defenses were down and she was actually at her most vulnerable and beautiful stage in the day. Reluctantly he turned away to look out the window at the moon high over the tower in the black sky. And then yet again his fourteen-year-old eyes caught sight of something on her desk. He glanced over at her before lifted up the crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it quietly. It was an attempt at an application to enter Shiz. This one was short and looked as if it had been written when she was very tired. Upon digging through her papers he found many more apparently failed attempts at entrance essays. Then he found her first one she had written while she had sat in his lap for that too brief of a moment. He picked up the multiple pages and straightened them into the correct order. Then he held them together with a bobby pin he found on her desk and turned to leave the room with them. Once more he was distracted by her and finally decided to sleep there and to use the excuse that the stairs would've been too long of a walk for him.

Carefully he tucked the essay away in his shirt and plopped back down onto the bed expecting Elphaba to then wake up and throw him up. When she didn't he lounged against the wall and almost instantly fell asleep with the thought that she was right beside him in his head.


	9. Dance

**Yet another chapter. Okay here it goes. Are you ready? Are you? Are you? I'm so sorry I feel unusually happy today. For those of you who have noticed my name change that is because I just found out I am Fiyero's daughter. Yes I am. I have normal skin which is a great bonus, because I'm pretty sure if you had green skin today Bush would probably hurt you in some way or another. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. No actually I don't. Yeah isn't hard to believe. No actually it's not.**

* * *

Elphaba woke first and tried to stretch out in her bed. However something bigger than her feet and heavier than her had blocked the stretching of her legs. Sitting up she managed to hold back any forms of cursing at the sight. Fiyero was lying in an uncomfortable position now over her legs, which she couldn't move. She realized that for her to be able to move she would need him to be awake. Quickly she leaned over the side of the bed reaching under it groping for a water balloon from her stash. Finally her green fingers clamped around a still wet balloon and she pulled it out. Pulling herself up right again she poised it right over his head and smiled. _One...Two._ With the slightest force applied to it the balloon burst open spraying water all over the prince, the green girl and the bed sheets.

He sputtered for seconds as water splashed him in the face suddenly. He heard her laughter and looked over at her rubbing the water away from his eyes. In her green hand she held the flat rubber that had just broke over him. She stopped laughing as she saw his wide and confused eyes staring at her.

"Good morning, Master Fiyero." She said smiling sweetly and jumping out of the bed throwing the covers to the side in her wake.

"Don't 'Good morning' me. Why did you do that?" She seemed to ignore him and for a second he thought she had not heard him, but after seeing that he was almost shouting he ruled that out. Elphaba was busying herself moving around the closet digging for clothes to wear today.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, Master-"

"That's complete bullshit, Elphaba!" He had cut her off by gripping her arm tightly and stopping her movement just as she had begun to cross the room. Her sweet smile had vanished and was replaced by a frown and a piercing glare. The frock in her hand was crumpled as her green hands turned to fists.

"Fine it is, but I could ask you the same question. Fiyero." She wrenched her wrist away and placed that hand on her hip awaiting an answer from him.

"You could. And if you did I would say: I was too tired to walk down the stairs." She threw her arms up at his stupidity and threw the frock down on the bed in frustration.

"Well then I would say: Get the hell out of my room!" He shrugged and sat himself in the desk chair. "I said get out!" She repeated pointing to the back of the door. A smug smile plastered across his face and he stood up again.

"No, Miss Elphaba, you said that you_ would _say get out, but you didn't say it." A look of realization came over her face and she plopped herself down on the bed, bouncing up once before sitting still.

"You're right." She said breathlessly staring at the floor. His smug smile disappeared at her amazement at him besting her. He bent down to her level with one knee on the floor and forced her to make eye contact.

"I know, but I'll still leave. That way you can get dressed and come outside with me." He ended with a cheery smile and an enthusiastic jump in the air making her laugh slightly. With that he left the room smiling at the though of another day with this girl.

Elphaba shook her head at him as he left her room and stood again. There was so much she had to do. Still there was the matter of her college education and even though she was thirteen, it was extremely important to her. Then there was the task of dressing and being with the prince all day. She suspected that he only wished her to come along because there was no one else around, but a small part of her wished it were for something else.

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts she moved to a mirror to look at herself. Her hair was an absolute mess. She picked up a brush and quickly brushed it out until it was straight and smooth again. That had taken roughly an hour and she still had to dress. Luckily that was the easier part. Quickly she tied her hair up into a tight bun and ran to where she had thrown the frock. The green girl then shed off her nightgown and threw aside at the floor of the closet where the purple dress still lay. She then went back over to the mirror to check her appearance. In the blue frock she looked better than she had yesterday in the black one and seemed brighter as well. Then after deciding she was well dressed she ripped the soaking wet sheets from the bed and replaced them with older ones she found underneath the bed. After that task Elphaba went over to her desk to begin another attempt at an entrance essay. The green girl suddenly froze at the sight of all her papers moved and one un-crumpled and apparently read.

Frantically she dug through the papers counting the essays she found. "Six. One is missing." She reached the desk again and realized her first attempt was missing. The one she had written while on Fiyero's lap. That had been the most comfortable one to write. Still frantic she racked her brain for places she may have, put it, but instantly her mind jumped to other theories.

"No. He wouldn't do that."

Maybe he would, you don't really know him that well. He could've taken it to lessen your chances of getting into Shiz. The whole world's against you anyway.

"Shut up!" She yelled angrily at her mind. As much as she didn't want to believe her mind's conspiracy theory she felt it really was the only logical explanation. Deciding on what to do. The green girl slammed her door open and made her way down to Fiyero's room. Though it had never been pointed out to her it was obvious from the blasting music emanating from inside.

"Fiyero!" She yelled at him slamming her green fists on the wooden door. After a few seconds the music died down and there was silence.

"Fiyero." She said again placing both her hands on her hips and glaring at the door as if right through it and at him. It opened and she was greeted with an innocent smile from him. _He did do it!_ "Where is it?" She asked angrily pushing her way past him and into his room. It was decorated with assorted posters and pictures from the Emerald City and multiple other places around the Gillikin. His bed was substantially larger than her own and immediately drew her eye. His comforter was untouched and peacefully folded as if it had been that way for days on end. Multiple pillows lay all over the blue comforter and on the floor as well.

"Where is what?" He had paused in his question to her to let her observe his room. Now he had gotten a little too impatient and had walked up right behind her. She turned sharply to face him placing her hands on her hips again. It took all of the prince's will power not to smile at her gesture. He loved it.

"You know perfectly well what. My Shiz essay is what." She snapped stepping forward to be right in his face. Honestly he didn't mind her being this close. He did mind that she was this close to him and

"Oh, that." He said after a few seconds of silence between them. He turned away from her and faced the back of his door bracing himself for her reaction. "I sent it to Shiz."

"You what?" She shouted behind him sounding both surprised and angry still. He turned and saw her pace back towards his window and then suddenly back towards him and slammed him against the back of the door. "How could you? Do you know this means I will n possibly never be able to enter until I'm older now?" She spoke in a whisper, fearing that if she spoke any louder she would cry and crying with her anger did not help it.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to help you. I guess no one is allowed to help Little Miss Independent." He pushed her off and stunned her again with his own words. His however were spoken in a voice close to a shout, instead of a whisper.

"Helping? This is how you help? By going against my will?"

"You were becoming obsessed with writing the perfect essay for this college and frankly I found it stupid and annoying."

"No you are stupid and annoying, Fiyero." He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides angry now.

"Am I? Am I really? Because I saved you from completely locking yourself in that room and writing until you have what you think is perfect!" Her eyes went wide and she leaned back trying to get as far away as possible when being held by him.

"I would not have-"

"Think about it. You would have locked yourself away until it was perfect."

"Well it has to be perfect for them to accept me, Fiyero!"

"You don't understand do you? If it's been written by you, it's already perfect." She seemed frozen by his statement and he finally released her arms. As soon as they were let loose they swung themselves around his neck and she cried into his shoulder. Sunned for a moment he smiled weakly and then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him swinging her around his room. "Do you know what makes me feel better when I'm worried or well sad?"

Her head came up and her tears seemed to vanish as she looked curiously at him. "No I don't, what?" He was proud of having peaked her interest and smiled happily at her and as if infecting her she smiled too.

"Dance."


	10. I Do

**Short chapter yes, but I'm trying to think of more right now. Plus doing a lot more so, here is this short one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked**

* * *

"What? I can't Fiyero." He crossed his arms and walked over to where his stereo system was in a corner.

"No, Fae. Everyone can dance. I thought everyone knew that."

"Obviously not." He adjusted the volume on it and heard what appeared to be his favorite song come on the radio.

"Please dance with me, this song is my absolute favorite." Before she could answer he had grabbed her hands and was swinging her around the room in his arms. Then he set her down gently and spun around with her. "Having fun?"

"No!"

"Good." After he danced on his own she began to loosen up and laugh at him, but as soon as he saw this he pulled her off her seat on the bed and spun her around again. She laughed this time and spun him back just as fast. Eventually their grip gave way and they both flew to opposite sides of the room. Fiyero landed against the door while Elphaba fell over onto his bed, both laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay?" Elphaba sat up she then fell again against his comforters. She nodded lightly from her position of lying on his bed. She felt him sit down beside her and turned to see him eyeing her worriedly.

"I'm fine Fiyero. I just don't want to move." A smirk spread across his face and she furrowed his brow rolling over onto her stomach. "What?"

"Are you ticklish?" She sat up suddenly and looked at him curiously.

"Do you have an attention span?"

"I just wanna know." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and lowered his head as if begging.

"No. Are you happy?" Fiyero still kept a grin on his face as she backed away slightly at the evil glint in his eyes. "Fiyero what are you-"

"I'll test that." He reached out and grabbed around her hips tickling her. She giggled which only encouraged him to continue, laughing himself. His fingers moved over her stomach and she fell down backwards now laughing completely.

"Fiyero...stop...stop...stop it." She managed to say between bursts of laughter. He continued laughing again and then stopped suddenly and looked down at her. Her laughter slowly died as she too realized what they now looked like.

He had gotten on top of her when she fell back to keep her from getting away and then pinned her arms down. He easily outweighed her and held her down. His hands came up suddenly and he went to move off her. Before he could move off her she grabbed his shoulders and held him tightly where he was.

"Stay with me." She pleaded and then looked as if it surprised even her. He smiled sweetly at her receiving the same smile from her.

"I will okay?" She nodded hugging him and kissing his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise and happiness at her action. She still wore a smile, which looked rarely used by her. The prince's lips descended down upon hers again and she eagerly responded by bringing her lips up to meet his. He once again asked for entry to her mouth and found he barely had to ask her for she quickly opened her mouth.

He slipped his tongue in and ran it through her mouth quickly while her own tongue made its way into his mouth. His hands moved as well. One up to pull her hair out and tangle within it and the other down again to grip her his tightly. This made her emit a noise against his mouth like a squeal and made him grin.

They only came up for quick breathes in those quick deep passionately kisses they shared. All too soon for Fiyero it ended and Elphaba, breathing heavily turned around to face the wall on his bed.

"Nap time dear?" He teased looking over her shoulder at her breathing a little less heavily than her. She smiled up at him before yawning.

"Yes Yero. A nap sounds good." Smiling at his new nickname from her he back off the bed and shut off the music before leaving the room quietly.

"Sweet dreams, Fae." He said to her watching her breathing slowing down from where she lay. He had almost closed the door when he heard her from inside.

"I will now, Yero."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roan watched from the top of the stairs as he left the room and heard their conversation. For once his master seemed happy. For nearly all his life he had been miserable living with his slightly annoying parents. The king never really payed much attention to his son, what with all his political thoughts consuming his mind now. His mother was usually ostracizing herself from all political business in the house and her husband and son as well. So, now Fiyero had someone his age, who understood him and who he could bond with. Though what had really been meant to only be a friendship looked to be turning into something much more than that.

Initially this had not been the plan. He had just wanted someone his master could talk to and be with most of the time. So, he wouldn't feel alone. Even with him there it still wasn't as good as real human company. Luckily just had he had begun to think this he had caught her scent. It almost matched the woods, but had something odd about it that made him follow it. It led him to find the girl. And now the master and her were friends. Or possibly more. He still wasn't sure of this. His master had the perfect way to hide his feelings and thoughts from him completely. However he also didn't know whether or not he couold hide them from her.

He followed Fiyero down the steps and into the living room where he collapsed onto the couch with a smile on his face. Roan jumped up on the chair next to him, sitting straighter than most humans did. His sudden movement grabbed Fiyero's attention and hye turned to look at him never losing his smile along the way.

"What?" He asked the Dog seeing how he tried to find an answer to his questions just by staring at him.

"Do you like her?" The prince rolled his blue eyes and sat up straight to face him.The Dog straightened and awaited his answer.

"Yes, Why?" Was his simple answer and this didn't seem to be good enough for Roan. He bent his head lower to look into the prince's eyes and ask him.

"Do you love her?" He felt a pillow hit the back of his head and straightened up immediately. The prince usually did this when trying to escape important conversations with him. This time he would not allow it. "Fiyero, do you love her?" He repeated it louder this time and saw the prince glance over his shoulder to check that she was not about to appear there out of thin air. Then dropping the pillow and rolling his eyes he bent low enough so Roan could hear his whisper.

"I do."


	11. Kiss My Ass

**New Chapter and it is slightly short only because I plan to well write a much longer one. One more week of school left! Then I graduate. Yes! Tomorrow I won't be typing so subtract one day of typing. Because I'm going to see Wicked. No I have not yet seen it. I'm super excited. Anyway, back to what fanfic is all about, fanfictions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. Think, would I be here if I did. No I would be writing a third Wicked book.

* * *

**Fiyero walked around outside the castle waiting for Elphaba to wake up. He was now alone. Roan had left him to go out hunting. Though he had been invited to go, he decided he would much rather wait for Elphaba. A Bird then landed in front of her. One of the most exotic colors and holding a letter in his beak. "Master Fiyero?" The Bird questioned indicating that the letter was for him. He sighed deeply and practically ripped the letter as he pulled it away from the Bird. "Well don't blame me for your parents." He remarked before taking off towards the Emerald City.

Dearest Fiyero,

We have recently been discussing the issue of your bride and have decided on a solution. Since you seem incapable of picking a bride of your own, we will hold a ball and see who you chose their. This is not your decision to make, and can not be called off because we have already distributed invitations to every rich or ruling family in the land of Oz. It is scheduled for the fourth Thursday of July. This is to inform you and not to ask for an opinion. Due to your disability in the field of making decisions we make them for you.

Sincerely,

Your Father

"No good dirty rotten bastard!" He yelled as he crumpled the letter and threw it at the ground. Now what would he do? His parents suddenly decide to throw him a stupid ass ball to find a possible bride. "Dearest Fiyero." He repeated mockingly before kicking the letter. "Kiss my ass."

What if he had already found someone? It couldn't be called off. What if Elphaba came and he picked her then? That would work. Yes, it was perfect. That way his parents would think their plan worked and he would actually be marrying someone he...well someone he wanted to. "Yeah, kiss my ass."

Smiling at his idea he ran back into the castle taking the stairs two at a time. He threw open the door to his room and saw her sit bolt upright. Her brown eyes were wide and she looked generally confused at his bursting in. He smiled wider and leapt across the room to sit on the bed next to Elphaba.

"What?" She said rubbing her eyes and then looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression on her green face.

"I just got a letter from my father. They want to throw me a ball." She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply as she saw his look of happiness drown in confusion.

"That's what you woke me up for? To tell me that your parents, the _king_ and _queen_ are throwing a ball for their son?" Her eyes rolled once more before she plopped back down on his bed trying to fall asleep.

"Wait! It's a ball to find me a bride." At this she shot up and her eyes were wide with fear, sorrow, or something else. _Does she care?_ "Yeah," he continued seeing he had interested her now. "It's because they think I can't make decisions." She shrugged slightly at this before looking at him again. "Elphaba I can make decisions, and I know you're thirteen, but hear me out." Now her interest had turned to confusion as he said this. "I realized that I...I love you. And I would much rather marry you than some...rich, pampered princess that my parents want." She straightened to sit on her knees in anticipation. "Fae, come to the ball and I'll pick you. I would have it no other way. In short my question is, will you marry me?"

Her green hands flew to cover her mouth as it let out a short shriek like sound. A smile spread slowly across his face as she managed to nod her head slowly as tears appeared in her eyes. He lifted her up quickly and spun around with her in his arms. Then all of a sudden he froze. He giggles died down as she looked at him concernedly.

"Fiyero, what is it?" She asked moving his head down so he would look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized," He said breathlessly in shock as he met her gaze. "The ball is scheduled for this Thursday." Fear was now the only emotion occupying her chocolate eyes. He smiled weakly and held her to him as he thought quickly of what she should wear.

"Don't worry. I'll find something to wear. It'll be just wonderful. I promise." As if she had read his mind and then cleared it of worries. He now smiled as sincerely as she was and walked out of the room with her still in his arms.

"I'll hold you to that promise, my dear." He teased putting her down on the ground before the tower room door. She grinned as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Well if this ball is in three days I better get to work on my dress." She said grinning. She then closed the door leaving a very confused Fiyero standing outside her bedroom door.

"What in Oz does that mean?"

* * *

"Where is this castle Miss?" The queen sighed as she once again began to point out the directions to their home of Kiamo Ko. The king turned around to talk with their passengers who had been talking in whispers to each other the entire ride. 

"We're nearly there. My son is very, nice and caring or so I've seen of him. I do think he'll be grateful for company." The older blonde woman nodded smiling with faked enthusiasm that the king didn't notice at all. The younger one beamed. Her hair was tied back and held out of her face with a small tiara. He thought she looked exactly like a young princess. Though from what he had seen she was pretty much brainless underneath those blonde curls. He shrugged this flaw off by telling himself that the man usually ran everything of importance. Fiyero could handle it and he was sure he would find someone at the ball.

The queen then leaned back as she heard his last comment. "No dear he has company." He looked generally confused at this and looked at his wife. "Remember there's that young girl staying there?" He nodded with understanding and then smiled at the two behind him. "Anyway, do you think your daughter will like him?" He questioned as the girl gazed out the window obviously bored. The blonde women leaned forward t whisper.

"I'm pretty sure she will. In fact I'm almost positive." The king smiled at this. If his son couldn't make a decision he would set him up. They were rich, a ruling family and the young girl already looked to be growing into a beautiful young woman.

"Thank you again, Miss Upland." The woman nodded and glanced at her daughter before looking out the window as well.


	12. Facades

**New chapter and I have now seen Wicked. It's good isn't it? It is. Plus on top of that, I now am a proud owner of The Grimmerie, That's all in my life. Besides the fact that I'm graduating in 3 1/2 days.**

* * *

Elphaba had been up in her tower room the rest of that day. If she finished her dress today she would have tomorrow and the next day to just be with Fiyero. She had never thought she would have wanted that. Her dress was nearly finished, she had only to hem the edge of her skirt and then she would be done. Once in awhile she would hear humming outside the door and know he was waiting just outside. 

"Almost done now." She told him from the inside. After this was said she heard a loud bang from the opposite side of the door and looked at the back of the wood. "What was that?"

"Nothing. You just...I was just startled that's all." She smiled to herself as she turned back to her dress and finished the last of her hemming. He had been sleeping. That was the only logical explanation to his slam. Carefully she moved the dress into her closet and hid it in the back before opening the door. The prince fell backward and his head hit her feet as she opened it. He smiled innocently up at her, but she saw his eyes darting somewhere else. Rolling her eyes she stepped backwards and let his head hit the floor of her room. "Ow." He mumbled as she stepped around him cleaning up the scraps left of her work.

He leapt up to his feet and planted a soft kiss on her cheek as he stopped her movements around the room. "So, where is this dress you have been working on for hours?" She smiled and turned to face him with a small tin of sewing needles in her hands.

"You don't get to see it until Thursday." He looked thoroughly disappointed by this, but still managed a smirk.

"Not even a small glance?" He pouted to look like a puppy begging for food and she rolled her eyes laughing at him.

"You know that I'm not going to let you." He nodded and let her go to place the sewing tools back on a shelf she had found them on. He walked over to the window to look out at the sky again. However the sky wasn't what he ended up looking at. A carriage was moving quickly towards the castle loaded with bags and bearing the royal seal.

"Crap." Elphaba turned around to see him looking out the window and rushed to his side to look out with him. She too saw the carriage, but didn't know what this meant for him.

"What? So they've come back early why does that matter?" He turned around to face her and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"The carriage is bigger than the one they left in. They brought someone back with him." He let her go and paced back and forth frantically. With another roll of her eyes she sat down on the bed watching him.

"Why do you care, your highness?" She asked, teasingly calling him by a title she knew he hated. This stopped his frantic movements around the room and caused him to smile a little.

"Who said I did?" He asked back moving over to lean right in her face. After smelling his horrible breath she pushed him away and shook her head clean for a second.

"Your frantic pacing around the room said you did." She answered. He leaned in close again now holding her there so she could not move.

"Did they well then I'll just have to prove that I don't care who he brought with him now won't I?" Before she could answer him he brought his lips down upon hers once more and pushed her back against the wall. Her arms now automatically wrapped around his neck and held him there as his arms wrapped around her thin waist. The two shared multiple fervent kisses before the doors below in the entrance hall slammed shut and took them both by surprise. Neither of them moved, but waited for something to happen. When nothing did Fiyero continued kissing her as she smiled against him.

"Fiyero! Come down here please." His father's voice rang throughout the halls below them and he was forced to stop.

"Damn him." He muttered standing up and gripping her hand in his to go down into the hall. However she stayed standing in the middle of her room. "What?" He asked her turning to face her with the door still open.

"Why do I have to go?" He turned around completely and gripped one of her shoulders reassuringly.

"I've learned that it's really rude to leave your company when new arrives. So, I have to bring you." He replied smoothly receiving a glare as his reply before he pulled her out of the room and down the flight of stairs. She tried to resist, but ultimately decided against it as she saw the group of four people below. Two of which were dressed royally and the other two were both blonde and in...pink. She swallowed nervously and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Ah, Fiyero this is Miss Larissa Upland and her daughter Galinda Upland." The older woman and her small daughter both curtsied at the same time. She thought she heard Fiyero scoff at this before bowing down as well. However his bowing revealed the girl standing behind him and caused both blondes to jump back in surprise.

"Sweet Oz!" The little blonde scurried behind her mother as if she were five years of age and the green girl shifted her gaze to the king and queen. They also seemed shocked by her appearance, but the queen less so than his majesty himself.

"Fiyero aren't you going to introduce us to your...friend?" He turned to look at her with an apologetic look in his eyes and she replied with a hard squeeze to his hand. His face contorted for seconds in pain before she stepped forward towards the four.

"I'm sorry how awfully rude of me." Fiyero was the only one who caught her sarcasm in this. "I am Miss Elphaba Thropp." She curtsied politely as Fiyero sniggered silently to himself. "Now if you'll excuse me I would like to go outside now." She walked past the four people before her and opened the door outside. Before she took her leave she lashed him a gloating smile from behind them.

He was left dumbstruck alone in front of two new guests and his parents. An instant bad situation. His mind reeled for an excuse to join her, but came up with nothing.

"So, why don't we all have a drink or something?" His father suggested lamely. He rolled his eyes at this and immediately wore a scowl on his face.

Finally his mind clicked with an excuse. Although it was admittedly lame it was the best he had. "Actually father I should actually join Miss Elphaba outside, seeing as I promised to escort her around the grounds." His mother looked suspiciously at him for seconds before shrugging and turning into the sitting room. His father shot him the death glare as if threatening him, but he tried in vain. His wife grabbed him around the arm and dragged him out of the way. This left Fiyero free to bolt out of the front doors and into the courtyard to find her.

"Boo!" He stopped short and stumbled into the gate of the courtyard. Elphaba had been hiding in a small bush by the gate waiting for him and then had jumped out at him. His heart was racing now and his breathing followed it. He listened to her cackling laughter as she fell onto the ground in hysterics.

"That was great Miss Elphaba. Just great." She looked up from the ground still smiling. He looked down at her before extending her his hand, which she took to use to pull herself up.

"Don't think I can't identify sarcasm Fiyero. I defined sarcasm." He laughed at this and she followed while she brushed her dress off. His arm moved around her waist and he held her against his waist.

"I knew that much, Elphaba, but I never really knew you were the only one permitted to use it." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself up.

"I never said that. Now you're putting words in my mouth." He grinned seeing a chance as she finished her response.

"Am I only putting words?" She looked confused for only seconds, which he savored, and then realized what he meant. Before she could answer him he had crashed his lips down upon hers again and she pushed back with her own. This time her tongue asked for an entrance and eagerly received his permission. Their tongues danced together before a little shriek like sound broke them apart. Elphaba turned her head away while Fiyero turned to the source of the noise. Galinda stood there now with her hands over her eyes to shield her from the site of them kissing. He looked back at Elphaba who rolled her eyes at the blonde and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lady Galinda? Are you all right?" She quickly put her hands down and smiled at him sweetly.

"I am very much all right, Master Fiyero, thank you for noticing my presence." Elphaba sighed and once again stepped forward to stand by Fiyero's side. A smile spread across her face as her arm weaved its way through Fiyero's own. The blonde's smile only faltered slightly at this sight.

"Well Lady Galinda and Fiyero I think I'll leave you alone." She went to move, but was caught by Fiyero's hand gripping her green hand to his arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered into her ear managing to keep a smile on his princely face. A frown came over Elphaba's immediately and she put her free and on her hip.

"So, Master Fiyero there is still one more day until the ball so, maybe we should get to know each other." The green girl smirked up at the prince waiting for his answer to this. He obviously didn't have one and she was not about to help him with one.

"Well, I...I really don't think." Elphaba laughed at his side and then quickly looked away as he looked at her sternly. Then a smirk spread across his face as he got an idea. "I have a previous engagement with Miss Elphaba."

"What?" The blonde now placed her hands on her hips and glared at the green girl. She didn't notice this for she was looking at Fiyero.

"What?"

"Yes, we planned to...um, go to dinner, privately out in the forest over there." The stupidity of the blonde amazed Elphaba as this girl really thought they had made these plans before hand and couldn't tell he was making them up on the spot.

"Really? Well then I'll leave you." She shot one last glare at Elphaba before turning on her pink heel and walking quickly back inside the castle.

"Well, that was some very quick thinking on your part, your highness." He released her arm to take a very dramatic bow for his efforts and then turned back to her.

"And now we have to go on a dinner date Miss Elphaba, so it's a win-win situation." He turned and began walking out into the grass with her behind him stunned.


	13. Wonderful

**New Chapter! Yay! And I'm a graduate! Yay! All right on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. You should know that.**

* * *

She followed him out into the grass and jumped in front of him. "Is it a 'have to' or an actual date?" She questioned him moving her thin hands around in odd motions. Fiyero grabbed them and stopped her movements and possibly her breathing.

"It's an actual date. Sorta." He replied lamely mustering up an innocent smile and causing her to roll her chocolate eyes.

"That clears all my speculations up." She said making the sarcasm blatantly obvious for him. She turned her back on him and began to walk back towards the courtyard. Then she saw the short blonde pacing around in there and immediately turned on her heel to walk away.

Smoothly he caught her around the arm and turned her back around. "If you want to go this way then by all means go this way." He was laughing slightly as she tried to hold him back. "He wouldn't allow her to stop. "Are you afraid of her?" The green girl next to him stopped short and glared at him.

"First, I have basically nothing to fear she's almost half my size. Second, I could already win against her both mentally and physically. And thirdly, I will go wherever the hell I want to go!" With that said she pulled her arm away and marched off to the courtyard. The prince, now excited by her statement, eagerly followed.

The petite blonde immediately stopped moving and glared as the green girl entered. The both stared at each other about a few feet apart while Fiyero stood nearby. He was pretty sure he couldn't be seen by the blonde or maybe just really hoped.

"What? What are you looking at bubble brain?" The shorter girl placed her hands on her hips and looked shocked by this childish insult, which also seemed to hurt her. That was exactly why Elphaba had used it. She figured she was so childish and would be offended by this.

"I'm looking at your horrified skin tone, Miss Elphaba was it? How can you not? You're so hideocious." Again her chocolate eyes circled themselves as her hands moved to cross in front of her chest.

"If you're going to insult me at least use real words." The blonde stepped forward slightly and Elphaba followed. As she did Galinda jumped back away from her.

"It is a real word. Maybe if you knew some slang or some anything you would know that." Galinda seemed satisfied with her retort and crossed her arms across her chest and stood defiantly with her head held tall.

"I know that is the only thing you know. Slang, fashions, all different colors of the rainbow and loads more crap that is not needed to have a successful life." This startled the blonde because it was actually true that this was what she knew, but also because it could help you have a successful life and she was wrong.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe if you weren't here I could have a successful life." This immediately led the blonde right into a deep hole. The green girl would now pick up a shovel and bury her in.

"Is that why you came? Just to marry well so you could be taken care of? That's not a successful life. I'm sorry if I'm destroying your blissful bubble headed thoughts, but a successful life is when you are loved, love, and are doing what is right." Now the blonde was speechless. Somewhere deep inside her she slowly began to realize this might be true. Then all her mother's teachings sprang up in her head and pushed them away as easily as possible before she could think it over. All she had been taught was that marrying well would give you what you wanted all the time. And that was what she understood. Her own mind the small part of it that was still completely her own thought this was slightly corrupt, but focused instead on the green competitor in front of her.

"You may thing you know everything, but you don't. I'm going to prove it to you, Miss Elphaba." With her declaration made she stormed out of the courtyard. Fiyero now appeared out from behind the wall laughing out loud and clapping his hands.

"Brava! A wonderful performance." Elphaba turned around still looking fairly angry in her eyes, but still taking a bow and smiling at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly making her smile grow wider.

"Thanks I was hoping you would like it."

"And I did."

"Obviously." She answered turning around and smiling at the castle.

"So, now what?" Her smile changed to an extremely attractive wicked grin as she turned around.

"Now we see if little miss perfect will get what she wants at the ball." She ran into the castle and up to the tower room before he could even reach the stairs. Now he would have to wait to see her again. And he was a very impatient man.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He waited for her outside in the grass. It was so dark around him he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to see her if she did show up. Still he remained hopeful and sat with his small desert he had stolen from the kitchen. Unwilling to wait he had tasted his own strawberry sherbet and smiled as he felt it cool his mouth. However he had left her own chocolate own on it's own. He really didn't know if she liked this, but they matched her eyes so he got it.

He could barely see is own hand in front of his face. The sun had just set, but it now seemed as if it were midnight out here in the middle of really tall grass. It was very hard to tell. His mind wandered around and around as he took small bits of his treat while he waited. After what seemed like an hour he was beginning to give up hope that she was coming.

"Boo!" He jumped and almost dropped his frozen treat on the dirt as her voice yelled from just behind him. Then he heard her laughter, which he had grown to know and love. He turned around quickly and found her kneeling on the ground right behind him. Then as he saw her outline she moved forward and grabbed her treat of chocolate ice cream off the ground and began to eat it through softer laughs. "Sorry did I scare you?"

"No. I'm perfectly fine!" He shot back sarcastically at her causing her to laugh through her spoonfuls of frozen treat. He now laughed and sat back down next to her, slowly relaxing again.

"Good." She said through a mouthful of chocolate laughing again and lying back on the ground with the chocolate on her stomach. He lay back next to her with his strawberry and stared at the stars.

"Holy crap there's so many." Her head turned sideways to look at him. She smiled half-heartedly and then turned back to look at the stars.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"No problem." He answered happily wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "I am the one and only Captain Obvious."

"Glad I found that out." She retorted caustically smiling anyway. As soon as she finished her desert she threw the empty bowl aside in the dirt. The prince soon followed and held her even closer to him. He could feel her breathe and smell the scent of her hair. He loved it. "This ball, exactly how many girls are competing for you?" He laughed and flipped her around to see her smiling as well.

"I should think a respectable amount. I am rather handsome if I do say so myself." She laughed at his stupidity and then kissed him gently.

"Well they're all wasting their time. Aren't they?" Fiyero sat up placing the green girl in his lap and placing a kiss against her forehead.

"No chance at all." She smiled again in his lap and then rested her head against his shoulder tiredly. He stroked her hair relaxing her into sleep in his arms.

"Wonderful." Elphaba said sleepily before falling back into dreams in his own arms although where she lay already seemed like a dream.


	14. The Ball

**Disclaimer: This...yeah not mine.**

* * *

Elphaba awoke the next day in her own bed with the covers tucked around her comfortably. She sat up and swung her legs around to reach the floor. The only thought in her head was about the ball tonight. Of course Galinda was not the only one trying to win Fiyero. There had to be multiple girls just like her coming from all over to get him. The only difference was Galinda knew a little bit more about the situation. After all she had seen them kissing and now had the impression he liked her. 

To her great surprise she found herself excited about the group of giggling Galinda's coming tonight. She wanted them to know that for once someone lower than them had won. With this happy thought in her head she stood up and walked over to the closet to pick out her usual simple black dress to wear until she had to change. After she had that on she began her hair. As she was about to begin she heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Elphaba?" Fiyero's voice asked through the door. He sounded greatly annoyed and very much not like himself.

"Yero are you okay?" She heard a noise from behind the door and knelt down to look under the door. Just seeing the shoes told her everything. The strappy pink shoes meant it was Mrs. Upland with Fiyero outside her door. Standing back up she back away from the door.

"Open the door." A stern female voice came from the opposite side of her door. Then without warning the door was opened and Fiyero was dragged inside by a very aggravated Mrs. Upland. He was dropped on the bed while she rounded on the green girl in the room. "My daughter and I have come a long way for her to marry this prince and I'm not going to allow some green freak to stand in her way. So you are now advised to leave this castle."

Elphaba couldn't contain her laugh at this woman's stupidity. "You're giving me advice?" She shook her head slowly as she rolled her brown eyes. "With all do respect I think I can take care of myself without your blissful blonde help." Miss Upland seemed to be surprised by the way she was spoken to. Apparently no one had addressed her like the spoiled bitch she was.

"My daughter is the king and queens ideal choice. I'm not at liberty to say what they might do if you were to get in the way of their plans." At this Fiyero stood and walked between the two women fighting in front of him. Elphaba grinned, as Miss Upland just looked extremely confused.

"All right. I've heard enough out of you. It is not my parents' choice who I marry. It is mine. And I'm very sorry if I don't choose your little princess there."

"She is a princess. This one is nothing. Just a nobody." Elphaba's grin faded and her gaze returned to the floor. Her hands clenched into fists and unclenched back and forth. She pushed him back and stepped forward to the blonde woman who backed away in fear.

"Boo!" She screamed in her face causing her to shriek and back up against the door. The green girl let out a cackle of laughter at her actions and then stepped closer to her. "You better go now before I scare you even worse." The fear in her blissful blue eyes was apparent and she quickly slipped out the door.

As soon as the door shut Elphaba turned and collapsed on a black and green heap on her bed. She let out shuddering gasps as she let the tears fall freely. Fiyero rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You are not a nobody. You're Elphaba. And that's why I love you. I'll never pick one of those bubblegum girls." He was encouraged as this made her laugh. "You know that. I'll never leave you. I promise." She sat up wiping the tears off her cheeks and looking at him.

"They'll see tonight. I'll defy them all."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The hour finally came and Fiyero was a ball of nerves. He was pacing around his room nervously. He knew he was about to walk into a room filled with a thousand Galindas and Elphaba. That was his first objective: to find Elphaba. Then came the next mission: Engagement. His parents seemed set on Galinda as his bride. They felt she was perfect. Well he saw a dumb, spoiled blonde, which was not perfect.

He was already dressed in a blue suit with a matching tie and white shirt underneath. He felt horrible in it and was terribly uncomfortable. The only good thing was he got to see Elphaba's dress. The only thing he knew about it was that it was black. She only wore black and blue. Well that was the only colors he had seen on her.

Hearing his mother call for him he nervously left his room and descended the stairs quickly. He took two deep breaths before entering the ballroom to a thunderous amount of applause. He plastered on his fake prince smile and walked as fast as possible to his seat in the center throne between his mother and father.

All the girls looked up at him as he sat down and scanned the room for her. She wasn't there. What if she backed out and wasn't coming? His mother leaned down to look at him. "Go dance with some of them." She encouraged.

"No." He hissed back at her shooting her an angered glare as he scanned even harder around the hall.

"Master Fiyero, would you care to dance?" He snapped his head in the direction of the blonde who had spoken and saw it was Galinda. He rolled his blue eyes and looked at his father. He shot him a stern look and reluctantly the prince stood in acceptance of her dance invitation. She gripped his hand in his and practically dragged him down on the dance floor. She placed his hand on her waist and his other on her shoulder, while he continued to look around for her. Then they began to move. He was barely paying any attention until her heel smashed his foot.

"Oww."

"Good know you're looking at me."

"And I have a bad pain in my foot." They moved faster with the music and he thought he was about to throw up. From the speed and her sickening smile. Then the music stopped abruptly and so did all movement from everyone in the room. The doors were open again and someone had just walked in through the doors. He pushed his way back to the thrown platform to be able to see. It was Elphaba.

The dress she had made looked wonderful on her and took Fiyero's very ability to breathe away. The neckline dipped low with black lace covering her neck. The skirt itself was long and clung to her figure until it reached her ankles where it spread out in ruffles. Her sleeves reached her hands and covered the back of them as one small piece of fabric was attached to her index finger. It was both completely original and breathtaking. Even with all of that covering her skin color was still apparent.

The silence now rung in his ears and caught his attention. He stepped down quickly and pushed his way through the crowd. He finally reached her and saw her smile at him sweetly and gratefully as he stepped forward. The prince bowed and took her hand as an invitation to dance. He then proceeded to lead her out onto the dance floor.

This time he needed no force at all. He twirled her around before placing his hand on her hip and cupping her other hand in his free hand. She stood perfectly straight and smiled at him sweetly still. He led her in a dance without music. They moved together as if it were rehearsed. He twirled her occasionally, loving to watch her skirt fly out around her ankles. Then once or twice he would dip her down and receive and glare from his partner. Too soon the ended to no applause, but still he bowed and she curtsied politely before embracing each other to a great gasp from his mother.

"Thank you." She whispered before pulling away from him and looking around at the people staring at her. She spotted Galinda and shot her a sweet smile before turning to leave the dance floor. Much like a puppy whose lost his mistress, he followed at her heel to where she stopped at a small-secluded table to grab some food.

"Elphaba, how could you eat now?" He asked well aware that all the eyes in the room were on them. "Actually it's a perfect time to eat. I'm being stared at and I'm in much more stress now. I did like our dance though."

"Don't change the subject. What's stressing you Fae?" Taking a bite of a cupcake she turned around to look at him smiling.

"I got a letter back from Shiz. I've been accepted." She said as if this happened everyday and all the time. Fiyero smiled broadly at her though.

Without warning he lifted her up and spun around with her in his arms happily. "Oh, Elphaba that's wonderful." He heard her giggle and hug him as well.

"Yes, well and then there is another little detail." He put her down and looked at her concernedly. "They wish for me to go next year. When I'm fifteen and Nessa will come later. That means I have to leave you." His smile faded and he looked at the floor in confusion.

"You're too young."

"They know they just insist I come." He hugged her again and buried his face in her long black hair.

"I'm happy for you." She hugged him close and seemed to hang on for her own life until a shadow came over the couple. Fiyero looked up to see his mother looking down on him and Elphaba in anger.

"Fiyero, who is this?" Standing up straight he turned to face his mother with as much courage as he could muster up.

"Mother, this is Elphaba. She is my choice for a wife." His hand moved to pull her to him and hold her there as he spoke. His mother look confused and then her anger returned.

"You don't even know her."

"I know her better than everyone else here. I love her mother and there is nothing you or dad can do to stop me from marrying her." Elphaba was so impressed with him she couldn't control her arms as they moved to wrap around his neck. His lips beat hers as they moved to cover hers. He heard his mother screech and the room gasp at his motion but he didn't care. Reluctantly he pulled away and gazed back at a stunned Elphaba.

"What are you doing?"

"I was kissing the woman I love and the one I will marry." Leaving the room with this he gripped her hand in his own and turned on his heel, pulling her out of the room behind him.


	15. Worry and Happiness

**Another chapter and it's kind of short, but I'm working on writing longer ones okay? Good. Please R&R A review is a sign of endearment. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: This...yeah not mine.**

* * *

_Dear Master Thropp, _

_I am writing on behalf of your duahgter, Miss Elphaba. Over the days I have gotten to know her very well and hope to know her much better. I believe I have fallen deeply in love with your daughter._

"No. That's an instant mistake." Elphaba said over his shoulder as she read what he wrote. "He'll instantly think I threatened you or something like that. 'Love' isn't believable."

I plan to make your daughter something more to me and would like your permission to do such a thing. She is quite an amazing person and has such a mind. I plan to attend Shiz with her to keep her safe. So, to get to the point of my writing, I would like your daughter's hand in marriage.

"So now what oh smart one?"

"Well you sign your name, Fi-yer-o Ti-ggu-lar."

Fiyero Tigular.

"Happy?"

"Very actually." She snatched the letter off the desk and folded it in a multiple corner design and shoved it into an envelope. He just watched as she sealed it and scribbled a recipient address on the front. As he watched she turned on her heel towards the door and opened it quickly.

"Where are you going?" He asked out of panic in seeing her about to leave him. Reluctantly she turned around rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to mail the letter, my dear lovesick puppy." With this said she turned on her heel and walked quickly down the stairs. He fought to keep up with her. She walked very fast. By the time he had reached the middle of the stairs she was out the door. He sped up his pace and found he was making up some ground. A sudden blur of pink came at him and he was knocked over onto the wooden steps.

"I'm so sorry Master Fiyero." The petite blonde bent down and attempted to lift him up to his feet. He shook her off easily and pulled himself to his feet. Now he was really behind her, he'd probably never catch her now. Giving up he turned to face the beaming blonde in front of him.

"You're still here?" His tone was surprisingly icy and mean, like Elphaba's sometimes. Maybe he was learning something from her. Galinda's smile faltered slightly at this, but managed to stay intact. Maybe he could knock it off completely.

"Yes, we're staying awhile longer. So, you can get to know me." He rolled his deep blue eyes at her obviously and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I doubt there is anything else to get to know." Her smile fell down to a little grin on her face. It was working!

"I'm not that shallow. No matter what your stupid little artichoke friend has told you." Fiyero rounded on her suddenly and fear came into her eyes as he cornered her against the wall.

"You watch whatever you call her. Whatever you call her she's better than you are. Think about that." Her smile had now completely become a frown and tears welled in her blue eyes. She turned back around and ran into her room crying completely. A wicked grin took place on Fiyero's handsome face as he finished the last of the stairs and went outside to find her.

Roan was relaxing on a bench in the sun and instantly picked up his head at the scent of Fiyero. He stood up and stretched out before sitting down on the bench, silently inviting the prince over. He accepted and went to join the Dog on his bench.

"So, how did it go?" The prince shot him a deathly glare and slumped back against the fence behind him. Roan remained how he was. He knew it wouldn't go well and expected the prince to know this too. Obviously the prince was a bit naive.

"It went horribly. They hated her and forced me to dance with Galinda. They were just the worst possible they could be." Roan laughed slightly at this and sat back into a more relaxed position. Fiyero looked up with a hurt expression on his face. "It's not funny."

"It is. You thought they would embrace the idea of you marrying someone they didn't pick. Even everyone at the ball itself was hand picked by your parents. They always have to have their way."

"No. Not this time. This time it's going to be my way. I'm not going to marry a Galinda clone." He sat straight up and crossed his arms with defiance. Roan nodded his head approvingly at this and then glanced around. He had seen her pass by awhile before with something in her hand. "I already have asked her father for her hand." Roan's neck almost snapped as he turned quickly to face the prince.

"What?" Fiyero looked over at him with mild concern in his blue eyes.

"That letter Elphaba went to send was asking her father for her hand in marriage." Roan jumped off of the bench in confusion and amazement of the prince's bold actions. His parents hadn't even heard about it yet and probably weren't going to hear about it until the permission was given.

"You know this won't be taken lightly?" Roan sat down in on the stones beneath his paws, watching the prince.

"I don't care. This is what I want. I'll marry no one else if I can't marry Elphaba." Roan froze up and wagged his tail like a happy puppy he once was. He was looking behind the prince and not answering him. Turning Fiyero saw Elphaba turning the corner. She had a letter in her hands and an uncharacteristic smile on her beautiful face. He stood as she came around to him and threw her arms around his neck. He was taken by surprise for a minute before he let his arms wrap around her waist. The young girl buried her face in his shoulder and seemed to be crying. Roan came up behind her and nuzzled against her bare calves with his warm black fur.

Elphaba? What's wrong?" He gently rubbed her back in soothing circles to calm her. Her head came up and smiled through her tears of joy.

"Fiyero, I got accepted into Shiz."


	16. Are You Drunk Yet?

**I guess my comp doesn't like Fanfic. Though I am so unmentionably kind that I go out of my way to put up new chapters for my fans. Or whatever you people who like my story would like to be called. I know it's been awhile since I updated but here's the next chapter. R&R reviews are signs of endearment. Thank you and on with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own it...yet ;)**

"A toast," Fiyero managed to say clearly through his slurring words. After he had heard the news he had insisted on celebrating. Unable to refuse him Elphaba had agreed. So here they were in the tower room drinking one of the greatest Winkie beers Fiyero could find. After 5 beers and 5 different toasts to nothing the Vinkus prince was drunk. "To..."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall next to her bed. Fiyero was standing, well swaying, in the center of the room with two glasses for himself in his hands. "To..." He wore a genuine confused look on his face. He had already toasted to her, Roan, the crows, and her bed. He was running out of items in the room. Elphaba sipped her first glass as he thought. "Hey! I haven't toasted yet you can't drink."

"Yero, you've run out of things to toast to." She informed him smiling up at her drunken fiancé. He looked confused again before he shrugged and slumped down on the bed beside her. "Going to sleep?" He was smiling at her ridiculously as he stroked her arm.

"Nope." He answered happily as his hand found her hair and flipped it over her shoulder multiple times. She rolled her chocolate eyes and turned her head away from him to sip her beer. He followed, moving his torso over her lap to meet her eyes. "Are you drunk yet?" She couldn't help but laugh at the hopeful look he wore on his face.

"No." His face fell disappointedly and he grabbed the bottle of beer and poured more into her glass.

"Well, then drink some more." He urged her smiling again as he took a swig of the beer. She snatched it away from him and placed her glass on the table.

"I think you've had enough." He had sat straight up at the removal of the beer and was scrambling onto all fours on her bed. She placed her glass and the bottle on the far edge of her desk away from him, knowing that he would rather not walk. "Now go to sleep, Fiyero."

"No I haven't had enough." He pulled her back into her spot next to him on the bed. "I don't want to sleep." He whined pinning her against the wall. His lips came down and smothered her own in a fierce kiss. She felt his tongue fleck at her lips begging for entrance. It tasted of the beer he had just consumed. Reluctantly she pushed him off her and moved down towards the head of her bed.

"No. Fiyero! You have to sleep." He made a face much like a child who had been denied what he wanted. Stalking like a tiger he moved forward towards her on the bed. Despite her determination to make him sleep he was being quite funny right now and she couldn't help her giggles from releasing for him to hear. He smiled at hearing her giggle so uncharacteristically. Still he stalked closer and she rolled her eyes again. "No!" She said sternly pushing him back.

"Are you sure?" He asked smiling, but stopping in his approach.

"Absolutely." He shrugged then and slid onto the floor in defeat. "I'm tired." She defended smiling down at him as he glanced up at him.

"That's fine. I was just thinking." Elphaba leaned forward on her elbows to look at him.

"About what?" He turned to face her with a look of worry in his crystal eyes.

"How am I gonna get into Shiz?" She rolled her eyes and leaned back against her pillow. "What?" The prince asked at her reaction to his concerns. "I can't let you go all alone."

"Yeah well you can wait to worry a little longer I still have to wait four or so years." She said turning onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"That'll go by fast." He said comfortingly leaning on the edge of the bed. "Believe me you'll be 18 in no time at all."

"I hope so." Fiyero grinned bringing his face close to hers. She met his lips in a goodnight kiss and watched him stand and move towards the door.

"So do I." He said before closing the door behind him. Hopefully the years would go by very fast. However Elphaba doubted they would go by smoothly. Nothing ever happened smoothly in her life. Then again she had never had hope before either. Maybe things were changing now...for the better.


End file.
